


Феникс

by Stark_Black, Taiyo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Death, Animal Mutilation, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Body mutilation, Crime Scenes, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Real Cute, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omg It'll Rot Your Teeth, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Police Procedural, Romance, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Stranger Things Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, also cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Прошло пять лет после событийМемориз. Вся банда продолжает жить своими жизнями. Зоро и Санджи покупают дом, Усопп и Кайя заводят ребенка.С другой стороны, Ло застрял в прошлом и совершенно не представляет, как ему начать двигаться дальше. Практически то же происходит и с Чоппером: он постепенно становится все более и более отчужденным, и также не понимает, как ему взять себя в руки и наладить жизнь к лучшему.А затем над Сиэтлом начинают сгущаться тучи, несущие с собой страх и ужас, но вместе с ними и цель.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384131) by [Stark_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Привет, дорогие читатели
> 
> Сегодня 16-е января _2018 года_ (по крайней мере, было, когда я выкладывала эту главу). И так получилось, что сегодня ровно 10 лет с тех пор, как я выложила самую первую часть «Мемориз» на моем крошечном-прекрошечном аккаунте на LiveJournal. Я подумала, что будет уместно начать выкладку новой – но, к сожалению последней – части Вселенной в этот совершенно особенный день. _(прим. переводчика: день выкладки первой главы сиквела на русском языке – 16-е января 2019 года – 11-я годовщина Вселенной Мемориз ^^)_ В то время, все эти годы назад, я была новичком в писательстве вообще, и я и понятия не имела, что эта Вселенная разрастется настолько. Она послужила толчком для создания нескольких сайд-стори, фанартов, аудио-версии* _(прим. переводчика: аудио версия на английском языке, ссылку на нее оставлю в примечаниях к главе)_ , для тонны фанарта, и – к моему удивлению – для переводов на 14 разных языков, а также послужила вдохновением для написания нескольких абсолютно никак не связанных с сюжетом Мемориз историй и серий. Я настолько тронута и бесконечно признательна всем и каждому, кто когда-либо писал мне и комментировал работы Вселенной, кто рисовал фанарты, или даже просто мимоходом говорил мне, насколько сильно ее любит. Я не стала бы продолжать писать ее – не говоря уже о том, чтобы закончить написание – без всех вас. Так что хлопните себя по плечу от моего имени, вы удивительные.
> 
> А теперь немного о самой истории. Идея долго сидела у меня в голове. И я очень рискую из-за того, что собираюсь сделать, но искренне надеюсь, что вам понравится. Но если не понравится, тоже хорошо – каждому своё. В тэгах я указала все предупреждения, какие только пришли мне в голову, так что, пожалуйста, обязательно внимательно их изучите, прежде чем приступите к чтению _(прим. переводчика: все тэги, о которых говорит автор, указаны в шапке фика в разделе «Примечания переводчика». Пожалуйста, внимательно прочитайте их)_. Также обо всех специфических моментах я буду писать в начале глав. Кроме того – для тех из вас, кто не в курсе – я пишу и СанЗо и ЗоСан. В этой Вселенной они меняются ролями, так что в ней много и того и другого, так что просто пропускайте те части, которые вам не по вкусу. Это _первое и последнее предупреждение_ по этому конкретному вопросу. 
> 
> И еще одно короткое замечание: я должна повторить еще раз, как много вы, читатели, для меня значите. Я и правда не смогла бы закончить эту работу, если бы не все вы. А сейчас, пожалуйста, устраивайтесь поудобнее, захватите одеялко, ваш любимый чай/напиток и наслаждайтесь.

С колотящимся сердцем и слегка дрожащими руками он засунул документы обратно в большой конверт из манильской бумаги* и закрыл верхний клапан. Положив конверт на мраморную столешницу, он уперся ладонями в колени и сделал медленный глубокий вдох. Его желудок сделал кульбит, но не такой, который был предвестником тошноты, нет, этот скорее был предвкушением. Ощущение было мягким, легким, такие он испытывал обычно перед матчем, когда эмоциональное возбуждение в груди нарастало, вызывая дрожь в руках и заставляя кровь быстрее струиться по венам. 

Он не мог дождаться, когда расскажет Санджи.

Какое-то время он просто сидел, снова и снова перечитывая адрес отправителя, напечатанный на стикере в верхнем левом углу конверта. Стандартный шрифт фиолетового цвета, обрамленный переплетающимися линиями красного и золотого. И только осознав, что обводит эти линии взглядом уже около десяти минут, он отвел его от этих слишком ярких, но таких красивых цветов, ища что-то, что могло бы удержать внимание.

Угловые окна квартиры по ту сторону «малого додзё» блестели, словно живые под внезапно обрушившимся на город сильным полуденным дождем.

Таких дождей как в Сиэтле не было больше нигде. Солнце в изумрудном городе порой все еще светило, когда вода, словно жидкие драгоценности, скатывалась по стеклу в некоем подобии танца, сливаясь в единый поток и создавая зеркало света на карнизе или балконе. 

Это было красиво и совершенно удивительно, как и та новость, о которой сообщалось в небольшой пачке бумаг, лежащей в конверте из манильской бумаги.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он почувствовал, что не может ждать больше ни единой минуты, он услышал, как в замке провернулся ключ, и открылась дверь. После чего раздался шелест бумажных пакетов, и стук каблуков лоферов по деревянному полу прихожей.

– Зоро! – В голосе Санджи чувствовалась улыбка, которая – несомненно – красовалась на его губах. – Ты не поверишь, какая очередь была на кассе! Вместо Финни я поехал во Фремонт*, и, черт подери, это была ошибка.

Показавшийся из-за угла Санджи вошел в кухню. Его красивое лицо раскраснелось, а спутанные светлые волосы были влажными из-за дождя. Зоро наблюдал, как тот крутится по кухне: ставит пакеты на стойку и убирает вещи по шкафам, даже не вытащив сперва покупки из пакетов. 

– Но оно того стоило, как в итоге оказалось. Я взял просто огромную баранью лопатку, – Санджи расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Вселенная будто знала, что сегодня первый день моего отпуска. Апельсины тоже просто наисвежайшие, это будет эпично.

Глядя на то, как его муж открывает шкафчики и захлопывает выдвижные ящики, одновременно с тем жонглируя целой охапкой ярких апельсинов, Зоро почувствовал, как сердце начало буквально распирать. То, как Санджи двигался по кухне, так походило на то, как он двигался на матах – изящно и грациозно. Он словно танцевал, когда готовка была в самом разгаре, и любоваться этим танцем, вне всяких сомнений, было одним из любимейших занятий Зоро.

Открылась дверца холодильника.

– Как работа? – Зоро уже взял себя в руки достаточно, чтобы быть состоянии поймать брошенную ему над стойкой бутылку пива, но не настолько, чтобы суметь произнести хоть слово. Вместо ответа он просто пожал плечами и издал тихий неопределенный звук. Не задумываясь над тем, что делает, он отстегнул связку ключей от карабина, болтающегося на его джинсах, открыл крышку бутылки открывалкой и, сделав глоток, положил ключи на столешницу.

Санджи наконец-то повернулся к нему. Лицо его светилось любопытством.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил он.

Зоро кивнул и перевел взгляд на конверт. Сделав медленный глубокий вдох, он начал говорить, тщательно подбирая слова.

– Я забрал почту по пути домой.

– Воу, – широко улыбнулся Санджи и сделал глоток пива из собственной бутылки. – Ты кто? – Обогнув кухонный остров, он встал рядом со стулом, на котором сидел Зоро, и поцеловал зеленоволосую макушку.

– Что-нибудь интересное? 

Зоро кивнул, едва заметно улыбнувшись самыми уголками губ. После чего горлышком бутылки указал на конверт. 

– Ты, наверняка, захочешь взглянуть на это.

Переведя взгляд на стойку, Санджи напрягся всем телом. 

– Это ведь?.. 

Зоро кивнул.

Санджи с тихим стуком поставил бутылку на стол, и потянулся к пакету, лежащему на мраморной поверхности столешницы.

– О, Господи, – прошептал Санджи, – это ведь… Я имею в виду… 

Зоро кивнул, улыбка его стала шире.

– Да.

Он принялся наблюдать за лицом Санджи, который открыл конверт и начал читать слова, которые Зоро прочитал каких-то полчаса назад. Голубые глаза медленно расширились, и Зоро ощутил внезапное, переполнившее его желание рассмеяться. Но не из-за того, что в происходившем сейчас было что-то особенно смешное, а из-за того, что именно в этот момент он был настолько наполнен радостью, что, казалось, готов был взлететь.

– Охренеть. – У Санджи перехватило дыхание. Он грубо почесал бородку. – Боже, шесть-восемь недель. О господи.

Поставив бутылку на столешницу, Зоро встал и положил ладони на руки Санджи.

– Я думал тебе позвонить, но мне не хотелось рассказывать тебе эту новость по телефону. Я хотел… увидеть выражение твоего лица.

Санджи оторвал взгляд от бумаг и, подняв голову, лучезарно улыбнулся.

– И? Как я выгляжу? 

– Во многом похоже на то, как я себя сейчас чувствую, – с неровно бьющимся сердцем пожал плечами Зоро.

Выдохнув сквозь зубы смешок, Санджи отложил документы в сторону и скользнул руками по бедрам Зоро. Прижавшись ближе, он целомудренно поцеловал его улыбающиеся губы.

– И, мы отпразднуем? Или… 

Зоро рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Санджи, тая в его объятиях и позволяя желанию мужа увлечь его за собой.

Из-за графика съемок Санджи – не говоря уже о ресторане и тренерской работе Зоро – они не занимались любовью уже несколько недель. Быть способным вот так прикасаться к Санджи, целовать его и обнимать, иметь возможность неторопливо и аккуратно его раздеть и быть прижатым им к их кровати – было равносильно возвращению в рай. Они виделись каждый день, но обычно были слишком уставшими, чтобы их хватило на что-то кроме долгих поцелуев и крепких объятий, в которых они сжимали друг друга, засыпая. 

И сейчас, когда медленно проникший в него Санджи, нежно целовал его щеки, Зоро почувствовал, что та радость, которую он испытывал ранее, его страсть и его любовь в итоге захлестнули его с головой. Он обхватил крепкие бедра мужа ногами и зарылся пальцами в его мягкие светлые волосы. 

– Люблю тебя, – тяжело дыша, прошептал он. Санджи толкнулся в него и, так как умел только он, крутанул бедрами, посылая наслаждение, ток, желание и любовь пульсировать в каждой клеточке тела Зоро.

– Тоже тебя люблю… – Санджи тоже задыхался, но еще его голос звучал немного резковато, словно у него перехватило горло. – …Я так сильно тебя люблю.

С годами секс с Санджи из удивительного превратился в невероятный, практически в тантрический. Если хотел, он мог удерживать Зоро на грани часами, на самой кромке подступающего оргазма, но каким-то образом держа его вне досягаемости. Это сводило Зоро с ума, но всегда получалось так, что именно этого Зоро и хотел. В чем он нуждался. Когда солнце начало погружаться за горизонт, а свет, наполняющий их спальню из ярко-желтого превратился в оранжевый, а затем сменился на темно-золотой, они вышли за грань. Оба продолжали медленно двигаться, с тел капал пот. Они дышали дыханием друг друга, чувствовали вкус кожи друг друга, и когда Зоро наконец-то соскользнул, рухнул в оргазм, Санджи был рядом, он легонько поглаживал его и бормотал, ткнувшись губами ему в горло, всякие нежности. 

Позже Санджи встал и потянулся, перед тем как отправиться в ванную. Зоро лежал на спине на кровати по диагонали и глубоко дышал. Тело болело, он устал, но чувствовал себя удовлетворенным. Санджи вернулся с электронной сигаретой и, довольно выдохнув дым, забрался на кровать и растянулся на животе рядом с Зоро. Они касались друг друга всем телом – от лодыжек до плеч, и Зоро повернулся посмотреть, как Санджи затягивается от металлической трубки, а затем выдыхает струю дыма, которой едва различимо пах яблоками. 

– И, – Санджи повернулся к нему, – значит, мы покупаем тот дом?

– Который из них? – улыбнулся Зоро. – Тот, который в Квин Энн* или тот, который пониже Парка Линкольн?

– В котором из них был тот громадный гараж?

– Думаю в том, который в Квин Энн. – Зоро потер обеими ладонями лицо. – Но я думал, что тебе понравилась кухня, которая была в доме рядом с Парком Линкольна.

Сделав еще одну затяжку, Санджи выдохнул еще одну струю дыма.

– Кухни в обоих домах невероятные, но про тот, где гараж, ты сказал, что вы с Усоппом могли бы изолировать стены и сделать из него зал. Ты мог бы давать частные уроки. Кроме того, дом в Квин Энн ближе и к твоей и к моей работе. 

– Ага… он мне понравился, – кивнул Зоро, думая о доме в коттеджном стиле с красивым садом и полированной деревянной мебелью. 

– Так что? – улыбнулся ему Санджи.

– Не знаю, может нам стоит взглянуть на них еще раз? – Зоро специально, лишь бы только возразить, пожал плечами и вздохнул.

– Детка, мы и так уже знаем, как он выглядит, – усмехнулся Санджи.

– Я знаю. – Благодаря тому, как волосы падали на глаза Санджи, а его бледных щек касался едва заметный румянец, что-то внутри Зоро всколыхнулось, и он понял, что снова его хочет.

Перекатившись, он тронул поцелуем плечо Санджи. Затем коснулся кончиками пальцев светлой спины и медленно повел ладонь вниз, к полушариям его идеальной мускулистой задницы. 

– Сколько там спален? – спросил Зоро.

– Четыре.

– Нам не нужны четыре комнаты, – Зоро рассмеялся и принялся выводить массажными движениями окружности по упругой плоти.

– Нет, нужны. – Санджи положил голову на скрещенные руки, но продолжал смотреть на Зоро. – Комната для гостей, кабинет, тебе не нужна будет тренажерка, учитывая, что под нее ты переоборудуешь гараж, но мы могли бы использовать одну под дополнительное место хранения продуктов, а может быть под игровую для щенка.

– Для кошки, – Зоро улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Санджи в плечо. – Я всегда хотел кошку.

– Да? 

– Они могут позаботиться о себе сами. 

– Точно. 

Сдерживаться и дальше он больше не мог. Сев, Зоро перекинул ногу над бедрами Санджи и провел обеими ладонями вверх, вдоль боков его поясницы. Когда большие пальцы достигли напряженных мышц нижней части грудной клетки, Санджи застонал.

– О, Господи, это десерт? Мне сегодня достанется что-то вкусненькое, а, Зоро?

Продолжая разрабатывать забитые мышцы, Зоро наклонился и провел вдоль позвоночника Санджи приоткрытыми губами.

– Ага, думаю, да.

– Черт… – Голос Санджи был хриплым и восхитительно низким. Электронная сигарета с тихим стуком брякнулась о прикроватный столик, и Санджи обеими руками вцепился в простыню по краям матраса.

– Ты не трахал меня уже несколько месяцев, – прошептал Санджи.

– Я знаю, – на ухо Санджи произнес Зоро и тут же почувствовал дрожь, вызванную его голосом. – Вот что ты получишь за то, что был настолько чертовски хорош в сексе.

– Смазка рядом с твоей подушкой, – Санджи рассмеялся и прогнулся в спине. – Согрей ее немного, а то она чертовски холодная.

– Это было так давно, что я забыл, как это делается, – открывая бутылочку, засмеялся Зоро.

– Ну, как знать, возможно ты просто… ах… _оу бля…_

Тело Санджи было почти обжигающим. Окруживший Зоро жар словно пронизывал его до самых костей. А когда Санджи прогнулся, ствол Зоро проник просто невероятно глубоко, и сам он застонал, уткнувшись лицом между лопаток Санджи.

– Ты такой сексуальный, – прошептал Зоро, – ты меня убиваешь.

Санджи издал какой-то звук, а затем приподнял голову, отрывая ее от кровати:

– Я скучал по этому.

Этот раз был грубее, но, судя по всему, Санджи, когда он был снизу, нравилось именно так. Зоро приподнялся на руках, но держался достаточно низко, чтобы целовать висок Санджи, а затем и его щеку. Он удерживал медленный темп, но не те томительные покачивания бедрами, в которых так невероятно хорош был Санджи, а точный, жесткий ритм – бедра шлепались о бедра, отчего Санджи под ним вздрагивал и постанывал.

Почувствовав, что его красивое тело начинает напрягаться, Зоро сжал руку Санджи и, не отпуская его, перекатился на спину. Санджи оказался лежащим на спине у него на груди. Тогда он согнул ноги в коленях, впиваясь пятками в матрас. 

– Черт… – Подняв руки, Санджи вцепился Зоро в волосы. – Черт-черт-черт… 

Тот же обеими скользнул к паху Санджи – одной принялся оглаживать его ствол, второй обхватил его мошонку. Когда Зоро зарылся лицом в бледную шею, Санджи запрокинул голову ему на плечо. Темп ускорился, и уже совсем скоро они начали двигаться неистово – Зоро толкался вверх, Санджи с силой насаживался на его член.

Наконец, задыхающийся и сквернословящий Санджи выгнулся дугой, и Зоро начал дрочить ему еще сильнее. Пальцы в его волосах усилили хватку, и это крошечное количество боли – именно то, что было нужно Зоро. Он зарычал в рот Санджи, когда оргазм накрыл его волной. В этот раз он был менее интенсивным, чем в первый, но все еще оставался ошеломительным, заставляя его хватать воздух, а конечности дрожать от усталости. 

Санджи рухнул на него сверху, и они несколько минут просто лежали так, восстанавливая дыхание и наблюдая за тенями на потолке.

– Черт… – выдохнул Санджи.

– Да, – Зоро расплылся в улыбке

– Ты голоден?

– Умираю с голоду. 

Санджи перевернулся и поцеловал Зоро в кончик носа.

– Поверить не могу, насколько удивительно начался этот отпуск, а ведь прошло только, сколько, – он глянул на висящие на стене часы, – три часа?

– Ага, около трех.

Усмехнувшись, Санджи встал и пошел в ванную. Однако прежде чем скрыться за дверью, развернулся и улыбнулся.

– Эй, – тихо позвал он.

– Мм? – Зоро приподнялся на локтях.

– Поздравляю. 

Зоро вернул улыбку, его сердце снова дрогнуло.

– Тебя тоже.

***

Было уже почти четыре часа дня, когда Чоппер осознал – предполагалось, что он вернется домой в час тридцать. Не то, чтобы это действительно имело какое-то значение, у него не было никаких планов на вечер, зато была куча бумажной работы, которую нужно было доделать. Так что это к лучшему, что он успел сделать хотя бы часть.

Вздохнув, он провел рукой по своим непослушным каштановым волосам, а затем уперся ладонями в поясницу. Он осторожно потянулся, расслабляя мышцы живота, а затем медленно наклонился в сторону. Все тело болело, он устал, и не мог вспомнить, когда ел последний раз. У него вроде оставался батончик мюсли в комнате отдыха, может еще и яблоко. Возможно, Ло оставил немного жареного риса, который приносил прошлым вечером. 

Не то, чтобы он был особо голоден, просто знал – телу нужна еда, хотя бы раз в день.

Растянув и другой бок, Чоппер встал и схватил со смежного стола бутылку воды. Та была прохладной и прекрасно освежила пересохшие рот и горло. Выпив всю воду, Чоппер выбросил пустую бутылку в мусорную корзину у двери и вышел в отделение. Там не было ни души, но из одного из секционных залов доносилась музыка. 

Ему вдруг захотелось кофе.

Развернувшись, Чоппер направился к выходу. Если он собирался уходить, то ему надо дать знать об этом Карлу, медрегистратору.

Вот только, открыв ведущую в вестибюль дверь, Карла там Чоппер не нашел, зато в помещении обнаружился какой-то молодой парень в черном отглаженном костюме и галстуке, склонившийся над стойкой и расписывающийся в регистрационной книге. 

– Привет, – поздоровался Чоппер.

Парень поднял взгляд и смахнул лезущие в глаза угольно-черные волосы. 

– Привет, – ответил он и выпрямился. – Я детектив Петрусьелло.– Он широко и приветливо улыбнулся, чем сразу понравился Чопперу.

– Язык можно сломать, – подколол Чоппер.

– А, ага, есть такое. – Выудив из кармана жетон, парень продемонстрировал его Чопперу. – Я работаю в отделе полиции западного округа Сиэтла. Мне бы хотелось поговорить с доктором Мэллори.

– Простите, но доктор Мэллори на конференции в Вегасе. Ее не будет до конца следующей недели. 

– Черт, – вздохнул Петрусьелло.

Чоппер засунул руки в карманы и, подойдя к стойке, прислонился к ней. Детектив был смуглым и темноволосым, его внешность выдавала в нем итальянца, ровно как и фамилия. А еще он был привлекательным – настоящий красавчик, – а его яркие зеленые глаза оставались добрыми и спокойными даже несмотря на тот факт, что он выглядел крайне утомленным.

– А что вам нужно? – спросил Чоппер. – Может, я смогу помочь? 

– Хм, может. Не знаю. 

– Я ношу белый халат не веселья ради, я врач, – улыбнулся уголками губ Чоппер. – Так что вам нужно? 

– Я новичок в отделе, – снова вздохнув, Петрусьелло поскреб подбородок. – Получил повышение на прошлой неделе, а завтра встречусь со своим напарником. Сегодня он откуда-то там прилетает, и он один из этих важных птиц, героев, у которых за плечами миллион дел. Нам поручено заняться этим громким делом, и я просто хотел… не знаю, добыть немного сведений до того, как с ним встречусь.

– А разве у вас в участке нет материалов дела? – спросил Чоппер.

– Конечно есть, я уже тысячу раз их прочитал. Запомнил все, что мог. 

– Это хорошо, – кивнул Чоппер. – А сейчас вы хотите взглянуть на жертву?

Петрусьелло кивнул и уставился в пол.

– Меня поставили в пару с этим парнем, потому что я новичок. Я как чистый лист, у меня нет всех эти вредных привычек, которые могли бы сбить с толку этого нового супер-копа. И это круто, все нормально, я просто хочу… не знаю. – Сунув руки в карманы, он снова поднял взгляд на Чоппера. – Я не хочу его разочаровать, вот и все.

Его глаза все-таки были очень зелеными.

Чоппер кивнул. Петрусьелло был молод, он был новичком и жаждал, чтобы к нему относились серьезно. Чоппер лучше чем кто бы то ни было понимал его чувства. 

– Пойдемте, – сказал он. – На время отъезда доктора Мэллори у нас есть действующий судмедэксперт, но на самом деле это не имеет значения. У меня есть доступ ко всему. Я проведу вас.

– Блин, спасибо, приятель! – воскликнул Петрусьелло. – Это действительно очень мило с твоей… эм, как тебя зовут? 

– Зови меня просто Чоппер. 

– Чоппер? Круто.

Незавершенные дела обычно поступали в кабинет судмедэксперта, так что Чоппер открыл дверь и включил свет. Повсюду громоздились кипы бумаг, а на каждой поверхности стояло по несколько пустых кружек из-под кофе. Но что не удивительно, здесь было гораздо чище, чем обычно. Ло был несколько более организованным по сравнению с Меллори.

– Мы как будто в кино, – сказал Петрусьелло. – «C.S.I.: Место преступления» или типа того. Я думал, что морги в реальной жизни более унылые и мрачноватые. 

– Большинство такие и есть, – отозвался Чоппер, идя к столу Меллори, на котором лежала пачка документов. – Но у этого частное финансирование. 

– О, удачно.

– Ага. Ладно, какое дело? 

– Номер семь-семь-три-три-восемь-девять.

Чоппер застыл. Детектив назвал этот номер настолько легко, словно тот совершенно ничего особенного не значил. Чоппер поднял взгляд, Петрусьелло, слегка покачиваясь на каблуках, смущенно смотрел в окно. 

– Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? – выдохнул Чоппер. – Если ты просто валяешь дурака, пытаясь…

– …Нет, нет, Богом клянусь. Из другого штата действительно едет супер-коп, который возьмет расследование этого дела на себя, а я назначен его напарником, потому что никто другой браться за это дело не хочет.

– А ты… – Чоппер ошеломленно уставился на него, – ты хочешь? 

– Я молод, но хорошо делаю свою работу, – пожал плечами Петрусьелло. – Я пошел в полицию, чтобы помогать людям, а раскрытие этого дела поможет многим. 

На этих словах что-то в желудке Чоппера шевельнулось. В этот момент Петрусьелло чертовски напомнил ему Санджи. Напомнил Ло… Луффи. Снова взглянув в эти его ярко-зеленые глаза, Чоппер вновь ощутил столь знакомую тяжесть в груди. Сам то он был совершенно далек от типажа героя, защитника, самоотверженного человека.

– О, ладно, – сказал Чоппер. – Вот здесь целая папка.

Час спустя Петрусьелло распахнул двери и вздохнул.

– Спасибо тебе за помощь. Я очень это ценю, – оглянувшись на Чоппера, кивнул он.

– Да, пустяки, – покачал головой тот. – Рад был помочь.

– Моему напарнику, вероятно, захочется зайти сюда завтра, так что есть вероятность, что мы еще увидимся. 

При этих словах Чоппер ощутил покалывание в кончиках пальцев рук и ног, но сунул руки в карманы, где стиснул их в кулаки.

– Ну, тогда буду ждать встречи с вами завтра, детектив Пет… мм… 

Петрусьелло широко улыбнулся, отчего сердце Чоппера пропустило удар.

– Можешь звать меня Пенгвин. В участке все так делают. 

– Окей, – усмехнулся Чоппер. – Еще увидимся, _детектив_ Пенгвин.

Пенгвин отсалютовал ему рукой, после чего сделал шаг вперед, и двери позади него закрылись.

***

Дома первое, что Чоппер услышал – чьи-то крики, доносящиеся из телевизора в гостиной. Поставив сумку на пол, он снял обувь и направился в кухню. Открыв холодильник и достав банку колы, он осознал, что не ел с прошлой ночи, кажется. Но ничего в холодильнике не выглядело достаточно аппетитно, так что он сделал глоток колы и пошел в гостиную.

Ло лежал во весь рост растянувшись на диване. На нем была черная кофта с длинным рукавом и пижамные штаны с имперскими штурмовиками. Растрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны, а глаза все еще были припухшими после сна.

– Привет, – произнес Чоппер.

– Привет, – повернувшись к нему, слабо улыбнулся Ло.

– Во сколько ты выходишь? 

– Ох, – Ло сверился со своими наручными часами. – У меня есть еще примерно полтора часа.

Чоппер подождал, пока Ло сядет и сдвинется в сторону, чтобы он тоже мог сесть.

– Что смотришь?

– Очень странные дела*, – Ло виновато отвел взгляд. 

– Сукин ты сын! – Схватив одну из диванных подушек, Чоппер швырнул ей в соседа по комнате. – Ты сказал, что дождешься меня, чтобы посмотреть его вместе!

– Это было месяц назад, и я сейчас не преувеличиваю, – усмехнулся Ло, отбивая подушку. – Я не мог больше ждать.

Чоппер угрожающе зарычал, но уселся обратно на диван и закинул ноги на журнальный столик.

– Я посмотрел только несколько серий, – сказал Ло. – Я могу посмотреть их еще раз с тобой. Или ты можешь нагнать меня, пока я буду на смене сегодня.

– Я нагоню, – пожал плечами Чоппер. А затем, вспомнив сегодняшний день, повернулся к Ло. – По делу Франкенштейна новый детектив. Ну, даже два на самом деле, от него совсем избавились.

Глаза Ло расширились.

– О, слава Богу. А то вся эта история сводит Смокера с ума.

– Он классный, – тихо заметил Чоппер, – тот, которого я встретил, я имею в виду. Он новенький, только что получил повышение.

Ло ничего не ответил, так что Чоппер бросил в его сторону взгляд, тот пристально смотрел на него, а его губы изгибались в хитрой улыбке.

– Что? – вздохнул Чоппер.

– Ничего. 

– Заткнись.

– Я ничего не говорил. 

Чоппер закатил глаза, отпил еще колы и вернулся к просмотру сериала, где какие-то подростки сломали фотоаппарат другого подростка. Все это на самом деле несколько огорчало.

Он почувствовал, что Ло придвинулся ближе, отчего в груди тихонько затрепетало.

– У тебя усталый вид, – мягко сказал Ло. – Ты ел?

– Ага, – соврал Чоппер.

– Ты лжешь? 

Чоппер снова вздохнул и, подавшись вперед, поставил банку на столик. 

– Я не голоден. Я только что после шестнадцатичасовой смены… 

– …Которая, по идее, должна была быть двенадцатичасовой.

– Да-да, но пришел детектив. Как бы там ни было, я устал, так что я пойду спать, а потом, когда встану, обещаю, я поем. Схожу в ту японскую закусочную на Четвертой, и возьму кучу этих рисовых шариков, которые ты так любишь. 

– Да, ты молодец, Чоппер, – качнул в воздухе кулаком Ло.

– Ага, – фыркнул Чоппер. 

Несколько минут они сидели и смотрели сериал. Чоппер поначалу совершенно запутался, но затем начал пытаться понять, что происходит.

– Так что, Уилла похитили пришельцы? 

– Мм, нет, я так не думаю, – покачал головой Ло. – Но тут определенно замешана какая-то научно-фантастическая хрень. Погоди, я включу заново. 

Он взялся за пульт, и Чоппер вдруг почувствовал приступ подступающей к горлу паники.

– Нет! Ты не должен, все нормально! Я все равно собирался идти спа… 

– …Чоппер, – голос Ло звучал твердо, но ласково. Когда Чоппер взглянул на него, он устраивался в углу дивана, стаскивая со спинки одеяло. – Иди сюда, – жестом подзывая к себе, мягко произнес он.

– Нет, все нормально, я просто пойду…

– …У меня есть еще час до того, как мне надо будет собираться. Я посмотрю первую серию с тобой. Давай же.

Нервничающий, но ободренный проявленной к нему Ло внимательностью, Чоппер перелез к нему поближе и прислонился к его теплому телу. Он почувствовал, как его завернули в одеяло, а затем легкое прикосновение обнявшей его за плечи руки Ло.

– Расслабься, приятель, – прошептал ему в волосы Ло. – Я с тобой.

Чоппер почувствовал, как напряжение немного ослабло, и смог спокойно, не нервничая, посмотреть первые двадцать – или около того – минут серии. А когда он почувствовал, как пальцы Ло зарылись ему в волосы, то расслабился еще больше. Высунув руку, он приобнял его за крепкую талию, а затем чувство неловкости и смущения потихоньку начало угасать. 

– Знаешь, я беспокоюсь о тебе, – вдруг сказал Ло. Голос прозвучал тихо, он почти шептал, а от его дыхания кудряшки на виске Чоппера колыхнулись.

Тот трепет вернулся, но Чоппер был в состоянии держать его под контролем.

– Я могу сказать то же самое. 

– Но я не продлеваю свои смены добровольно на четыре-пять часов. Я не отгораживался от своих друзей и не потерял почти девять килограмм.

– Я ни от кого не отгораживался, – ложь слетела с губ так же легко, как та полчаса назад, о том, что он поел. 

Когда пальцы Ло спустились ниже, от волос к затылку, дыхание Чоппера стало поверхностным. Подобное случалось уже не в первый раз, и, по всей вероятности, этот не будет последним. Ло всегда был тактильным по отношению к нему. Он никогда не оказывал давления, и никак не давал понять, что Чоппер должен как-то ответить, или вообще сделать хоть что-то. Но оба всегда ощущали саму возможность продолжения. Мягкое _приглашение._

Когда первая серия закончилась, Чоппер понял, что хочет посмотреть вторую, но он слишком устал. Он сел прямо, не выпуская одеяло из рук.

– Хочешь, я принесу завтра утром рисовых шариков? – спросил он.

– Это было бы здорово, – улыбнулся Ло и потянулся.

– Окей, хорошей ночи. Удачи на первом ночном дежурстве. 

Чоппер поднялся и поплелся в сторону лестницы, так и не выпутавшись из одеяла, которое волочилось теперь за ним по ковру. Почувствовав, что Ло схватил его за руку, он застыл.

– Эй, – позвал тот. Его голос все еще звучал очень тихо, лишь ненамного громче шепота.

– Мм? – обернувшись и посмотрев в его серые, цвета стали, глаза, Чоппер ощутил, как все тело пронзает дрожь. 

На мгновение, длившееся лишь пол удара сердца, казалось, что Ло был вот-вот готов заплакать. Но затем он моргнул, вздохнул и мягко улыбнулся.

– Да нет, ничего, не бери в голову. Увидимся позже.

Чоппер кивнул и поднялся наверх. Давить на Ло, когда он уже все для себя решил, не было никакого смысла. Чоппер сменил рабочую одежду на мягкие хлопковые штаны и белую футболку с логотипом публичной библиотеки Сиэтла. Почистив зубы и умывшись, он забрался в кровать.

Он заснул тот час же, не думая ни о Ло, ни о симпатичном детективе, ни о ком-либо еще.

Ничуточки.

***

За несколько километров отсюда, в Такоме*, в районе четверти седьмого, на взлетно-посадочную полосу приземлился рейс номер восемь-один-три-шесть, следующий из Сакраменто, Калифорния в Сиэтл, Вашингтон. По кабине пронеслись вздохи и несколько радостных возгласов. Полет выдался сложным, так что две сотни пассажиров чувствовали облегчение и благодарность, за то, что добрались в целости и сохранности.

Детектив Далтон Драм, ранее руководивший отделом по борьбе с организованной преступностью департамента полиции Сакраменто, развернул лежащий на коленях пиджак и повернулся к сидящему рядом маленькому мальчику. 

– Понял? Этот удар – это шасси коснулись земли. 

Маленький мальчик – его звали Лукас – улыбнулся ему щербатой улыбкой, что отчего-то выглядело просто очаровательно.

– Вы умеете управлять самолетом, мистер Далтон? 

– Немного. – Далтон рукой изобразил жест, означающий «постольку поскольку». – Я брал несколько уроков пару лет назад. Ты хочешь управлять самолетом?

– Я собираюсь стать космонавтом, – покачал головой Лукас.

– Вау, это здорово! – Теперь Далтону все стало понятно – этот ребенок знал про космос куда больше, чем должен бы, как он считал, знать пятилетка. – Ты умеешь плавать?

– Ага, – Лукас озадаченно кивнул, – я занимаюсь каждый вторник. Я умею плавать кролем. А что? 

– Просто космонавты много тренируются в воде.

– Почему? – широко распахнув глаза, спросил Лукас. 

– Потому что ты паришь в воде, точно так же, как ты паришь в космосе. На космическом корабле ты словно плаваешь в воздухе. 

– Вау! Правда?! 

Далтон кивнул и улыбнулся маме Лукаса поверх его головы. Та прикрывала рот ладонью, пряча широкую улыбку.

– Мистер Далтон? – вдруг очень серьезно спросил Лукас. – Вы поймаете всех плохих парней? 

– Я постараюсь, – тем же серьезным тоном ответил Далтон.

Лукас кивнул и жестом показал ему наклониться поближе. Прикрыв рот ладонью, мальчик тихо прошептал:

– Это хорошо. Все сейчас очень напуганы из-за этого монстра. 

– Монстра?

– Ага, – кивнул Лукас, – этого парня из новостей. Того, который сделал больно всем тем людям. Моя мама плачет каждый раз, когда про него говорят.

Сердце Далтона дрогнуло, он взъерошил пятерней золотисто-каштановые волосы Лукаса. 

– Я обязательно поймаю этого парня. Может не сегодня и не завтра, но я сделаю это. 

– Хорошо, – мальчик снова широко улыбнулся. – Я буду ждать вашего фото в новостях. 

Когда самолет наконец-то полностью остановился, Далтон встал и открыл багажную полку. Он достал сумки Лукаса и его мамы и расстался с ними у выхода на посадку.

– До свидания, мистер Далтон! – радостно помахал Лукас. – Удачи на вашей новой работе! Надеюсь, ваш босс не заноза в заднице!

Далтон искренне рассмеялся, мама же Лукаса попыталась его отчитать, но не без смеха. 

Воздух был влажным и отдавал привкусом металла даже внутри аэропорта, но это хорошо, этот запах вызывал ностальгию и действовал умиротворяюще. Далтон дышал сухим, пыльным калифорнийским воздухом слишком долго. Было здорово наконец-то вернуться домой.

Он проехался на трамвайчике, который шел от выхода на посадку, а затем перешел на эскалатор, ведущий к зоне выдачи багажа. Еще не доехав до самого верха, он уже заприметил макушку серебристых волос и ужасный шрам тянущийся ото лба к скуле. 

– Чертовски рад тебя видеть, приятель, – хлопнул его по спине Смокер.

– И я тебя, – не удержался от улыбки Далтон. Смокер выглядел точно так же как и три года назад. Ничего не изменилось. На нем, возможно, были даже те же костюм и галстук. 

– Твои вещи прибыли вчера. Я ничего не распаковывал, но проследил, чтобы грузчики были бережны. Внутри теперь не осталось и свободного сантиметра, чтобы пройти. Тебе следовало купить местечко побольше. 

– Оно такое, как мне и нужно, – усмехнулся Далтон. – Я собирался купить то, которое на территории резервации, но это слишком далеко от участка.

– У тебя есть еще багаж? 

– Лишь пара спортивных сумок. 

– Хорошо, пойдем.

Пятнадцать минут спустя они забрали два армейских вещевых мешка Далтона и направились на крытую стоянку. Забросив сумки в кузов пикапа Смокера, они выехали с парковки.

– Ты голоден? 

– Я перехватил сэндвич в самолете, – отрицательно качнул головой Далтон.

– Хочешь, чтобы я просто отвез тебя домой? 

– Вообще-то, – несколько прохладнее, чем хотел, сказал Далтон, – я думал, может, мы закинем домой мои вещи и поедем в управление? Я сижу сложа руки с тех пор, как мне сказали о переводе сюда, так что мне действительно хочется просто вернуться к работе.

– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Смокер. – Я буду рад, если ты подключишься. Можешь познакомиться со своим новым напарником. Он молодой, но толковый. Всю прошлую неделю задницу себе надрывал, чтобы быть готовым к этому заданию. Он тебе понравится.

– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Далтон.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Далтон улыбнулся. Это мог быть только один человек.

_Эйс: Ты здесь?_

_Далтон: Что значит «здесь». Я всегда здесь. Так говорят, куда бы ты ни пошел_

_Эйс: Нет. Тебе нельзя откалывать папины шутки, потому что они заставляют меня смеяться  
Эйс: А это значит, что я старый_

_Далтон: Технически, нам обоим можно откалывать папины шутки. С тех пор как слово «папа» стало применимо к нам обоим_

_Эйс: Ага, но я все еще не настолько старый, чтобы считать, что папины шутки смешные_

_Далтон: Ты называешь меня старым?_

_Эйс: Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос_

_Далтон: Я сейчас в машине смоквой. Собираемся по быстренькому заскочить домой, а потом поедем в управление._

_Далтон: Мой Т9 только что заменил Смокера на смокву_

_Эйс: Мне нравится. Скажи ему, что его имя теперь изменили, официально_

_Далтон: Я позвоню тебе завтра?_

_Эйс: Да. И ты сказал, что придешь на барбекю в пятницу_  
Эйс: Ты должен прийти  
Эйс: Запоздалая вечеринка в честь моего ДР  
Эйс: Ты не можешь быть одним из нас, если ты с нами не ешь 

_Далтон: Да, конечно же, я приду_

_Эйс: ЙЕС  
Эйс: Лан, увидимся позже_

_Далтон: Передавай Виви привет от меня_

_Эйс: Передам. Споки_

_Далтон: Спокойной ночи_

Просто забросить сумки домой не заняло бы много времени, но Смокер заставил его воспользоваться случаем и переодеться, а так же выпить протеиновый коктейль, отправились дальше они только после этого. К тому времени, когда они добрались до управления, был уже девятый час. Далтон был несколько раздосадован – думал, что его нового напарника на месте не окажется, но, оказалось, что это не так. 

– Детектив Драм, это детектив Пенг… я хотел сказать, детектив Петру… эм… сэл… Черт подери, пацан, я все еще не могу выговорить ее правильно. 

Молодой детектив натянуто улыбнулся и протянул руку.

– Детектив Петрусьелло. Рад знакомству, сэр.

Далтон почувствовал, что краснеет, когда они жали друг другу руки.

– Нет, пожалуйста, Петрусьелло, не надо называть меня «сэр». Просто Далтон. 

– Эм, ладно… Далтон. Меня здесь все зовут Пенгвин. 

– Правда? – снова засмеялся Далтон. – Мне нравится.

Улыбка Пенгвина из формальной превратилась в искреннюю, и в этот момент Далтон понял – был в этом уверен наверняка, – что они поладят.

– Я тут подумал, – произнес он, – если у тебя есть сейчас немного времени, я бы с удовольствием ознакомился с некоторыми деталями дела. Я слышал, ты в нем уже эксперт.

Глаза Пенгвина при этих словах расширились, и он тут же лихорадочно закивал головой. 

– Да! Да, конечно! У меня целая тонна вопросов, и, я знаю, в отличие от некоторых здесь присутствующих, – он бросил шутливый взгляд на Смокера, – вы, действительно, сможете на них ответить. 

Смокер крякнул и махнул рукой, показывая, что оба свободны. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Далтон, чувствуя, что внутри все закипает в предвкушении. – Давай тогда приступим.

***

– Митч! Пожалуйста, не забудь вычистить контейнеры вечером, перед тем, как пойдешь домой! Утренняя смена в прошлый раз не была в восторге от того, как ты их оставил.

Выходя из секционного зала номер три, Ло услышал какой-то маловразумительный ответ. Но только он его мало беспокоил. Ло работал с хорошими людьми, так что никаких проблем не возникло, когда он взялся за работу доктора Мэллори, пока та была в отъезде.

Кабинет судмедэксперта был загроможден, но не настолько сильно, как обычно. В перерывах между написанием отчетов, заполнением бланков и проведением вскрытий, Ло находил то тут то там немного времени на то, чтобы прибраться и упорядочить хоть немного царящий здесь хаос. Он не совсем понимал, зачем это делает – спустя пять минут, после приезда Мэллори все вернется на круги своя – но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Ло выудил его, проверить.

_Зоро: Как там Чоппер?_

_Ло: И тебе тоже привет, Зоро. Как там твой секси-муженек?_

_Зоро: Мы в порядке все прекрасно. Как Чоппер?_

Ло усмехнулся и уселся за огромный письменный стол, на котором царил беспорядок.

_Ло: Уставший перегруженный работой одинокий. Снова перестал есть_

_Зоро: Черт_

_Ло: Может вам двоим стоит приехать повидаться с ним?_

_Зоро: Нет, он ненавидит когда мы заскакиваем просто так_

_Ло: Вы могли бы сперва написать ему смс, дать знать, что едете_

Пару минут или около того ничего больше не происходило, так что Ло просто сидел и ждал. Он закинул ноги на выдвижной ящик стола и откинулся на спинку кресла. Наконец, телефон прожужжал снова.

_Зоро: Приведи его на барбекю в пятницу_

_Ло: Он работает_

_Зоро: Поменяй его график. Ты же сейчас босс?_

_Ло: Только до следующей недели_

_Зоро: Так поменяй его график_

_Ло: Ты завяжешь мне глаза и запрешь меня в одной комнате с Санджи, если я это сделаю?_

_Зоро: Уверен, ему это понравится_

_Ло: Пытаешься сделать вид, что угрожаешь, да ты просто понятия не имеешь сколько у меня фетишей_

_Зоро: Просто приведи его в пятницу_

_Ло: Ладно_

Ло замер, большой палец завис над клавиатурой телефона, он задавался вопросом, не пора ли поднять тему, над которой он уже размышлял некоторое время. Он не был полностью уверен, и, по правде говоря, немного нервничал, но ничего не изменится и не произойдет, если он так ничего и не скажет. 

_Ло: Кстати говоря о Чоппере, мне нужно кое-что у вас спросить_

_Зоро: Что_

_Ло: Вы бы сильно разозлились если бы я_  
Ло: Попробовал?  
Ло: С Чоппером я имею в виду  
Ло: Он одинок, а я свободен… так что 

Ответа снова долго не было, и Ло даже начал беспокоиться, не было ли ошибкой вообще что-то говорить. Что если эти двое уже на полпути к больнице, чтобы надрать ему задницу? Он бы позволил им это сделать, он знал, что тот еще мудак, потому что допустил саму мысль о чем-то подобном. Но он каждый день видел, насколько несчастен Чоппер. Разве они не могут быть несчастными вместе?

Телефон наконец-то прожужжал, и Ло посмотрел на экран. Сообщение было не от Зоро. От Санджи.

Черт, он труп.

_Санджи: Я не говорю, что я должен решать, как тебе жить, и я, ни коим образом, не навязываю Чопперу, как жить ему, но я сейчас выскажу очевидное, когда скажу, что ты не забыл Кида, а это блять* реально очевидно, так что если ты собираешься приударить за одним из моих лучших друзей без самых блять ЧИСТЕЙШИХ побуждений, я выбью из тебя всю эту херь про вечную любовь._  
Санджи: Я понимаю. Ему больно, грустно и одиноко, так же как и тебе и, может быть, для тебя идея сойтись и имеет какой-то гребаный смысл, но что ему действительно сейчас нужно это хороший друг. И раз уж он решил, что никто из нас больше на эту роль не подходит, подходишь ты. Он тебе доверяет. Так что не проеби это доверие.  
Санджи: Ты мне очень нравишься, чувак, но я тебя прикончу  
Санджи: Я, блять, тебе обещаю 

_Ло: Как черт возьми ты так быстро печатаешь?_

_Санджи: ЧУВАК_

_Ло: Ок ок не волнуйся. Клянусь. Если я что-то предприму, то сделаю это надлежащим образом и с любовью и буду заботиться о нем на веки вечные_

_Санджи: В таком случае я даю тебе свое благословление  
Санджи: А и Зоро тоже, только он в этом не признается_

_Ло: А можно мне все равно завяжут глаза и запрут в одной комнате с тобой, если я приведу его на барбекю?  
Ло: Я захвачу стек_

_Санджи: Я заблокирую твой номер_

Ло рассмеялся и засунул телефон в карман. Откинувшись на спинку, он уставился в потолок и задумался, не съездить ли ему в центр города в выходные на бои. Может так он сможет прочистить мозги и взглянуть на вещи объективно.

Не став особо сильно задумываться об этом, он снова вытащил телефон. 

_Ло: Привет, есть в городе кто-то интересный в эти выходные?_

Пусть и через несколько минут, но ответ пришел.

_Кид: Верго будет здесь в субботу_

_Ло: Да, черт возьми, впиши меня_

***

На другом конце города высокий подтянутый мужчина чуть за сорок по имени Гэри Мэйхарт закрыл, после чего запер дверь Фонда Whiteall and Loman. Убрав ключи в карман, он посмотрел время на телефоне. Гэри с нетерпением ждал, когда уже ему удасться выпить в баре и возможно даже немного пообщаться с барменом. Она была чуть старше, чем те, за кем он обычно приударял, но она неплохо сохранилась, и ее сиськи все еще были хороши.

В этот день он оставил машину дома и сел на автобус, чтобы не застрять в пробках. Иногда так приятно, когда на работу тебя везет кто-то другой. Во время поездки он мог досмотреть сериал или послушать болтовню по радио, что снижало уровень стресса. День всегда проходил бодрее, если начинался с прослушивания политических дискуссий, и ему при этом не приходилось торчать в пробке позади минивэна.

Улицы были пусты, а дождь успел прекратиться, так что прогулка приносила удовольствие. Он миновал несколько хипповских магазинчиков и закрытую булочную, откуда все еще доносились запахи корицы и теста. На ходу набирая сообщения, он подтверждал встречи на завтра и перенос одну с одним из клиентов. До бара оставалось пройти еще шесть кварталов, когда Гэри осознал, что его мочевой пузырь скоро начнёт гнать его по нужде, как скаковую лошадь.

Магазины поблизости были закрыты, и оставшиеся шесть кварталов вдруг ощутились парой сотен километров. Правда впереди, совсем рядом, был небольшой проулок, может, ему удастся быстренько проскользнуть в него и тут же выйти. Никто и не узнает. Это будет мерзко, но…

Его мочевой пузырь оказался настойчивым, и быстро перехватил способность принимать решения. Дойдя до переулка и завернув за угол, мужчина заметил мусорный бак, за который мог бы встать.

Поставив портфель на землю, он взялся за ремень.

Позади что-то шевельнулось, задев несколько сложенных друг на друга коробок. Он обернулся через плечо уверенный, что увидит какого-нибудь бездомного неудачника, который попросит у него денег или, как вариант, предложит сделать минет. Вот ведь окончание дня получится.

Вот только когда Гэри обернулся, позади него в проулке был не бездомный. Нет, позади обнаружилась фигура человека в темном пальто и цилиндре. Он был близко, и продолжал приближаться.

Гэри уже собирался рявкнуть на парня, чтобы тот проваливал, как вдруг ощутил, как что-то ожалило затылок. Картинка перед глазами начала затуманиваться, а фигура человека начала рябить и колыхаться, как в мультфильме.

От удара о землю содержимое его мочевого пузыря высвободилось, и по промежности, а затем и по ноге, разлилось тепло. Перевернувшись на спину, он уставился в ночное небо и в нависшие по обеим сторонам верхушки зданий. Над ним склонилась фигура в пальто и цилиндре, на невыразительном лице появилась злая улыбка.

Гэри еще хватило времени подумать: _Кто еще носит чертовы цилиндры?_ , после чего наступила чернота.

***

Чоппер проснулся и резко вскочил на постели, задыхаясь и хватаясь за грудь. Его футболка – так же как и простыни – насквозь промокла. Ладони болели, осмотрев их, Чоппер обнаружил мелкие окровавленные ранки в форме полумесяцев.

Он дрожал. Рот и горло полностью пересохли.

– Черт возьми… – тяжело дыша, прошептал он. – Черт возьми, черт возьми.

Фигура во сне вселяла ужас. Человек был одет в темное пальто и держал иглу для подкожных инъекций. Он заколол Чоппера в переулке.

Чоппер не мог понять, почему этот сон привел его в столь глубокий ужас, за последнее время он видел уже много кошмаров, и некоторые из них были куда страшнее, чем этот. Может из-за того, что у него было такое ощущение, что он на самом деле там был? А может из-за того, что он действительно почувствовал укол иглы в области затылка? 

Не обращая внимания на сырые простыни, он снова лег и закрыл глаза. Ему надо поспать. Ему надо отдохнуть, если он хочет и дальше делать свою работу.

Наутро он забудет все о темных фигурах с иглами. После того, как он встанет и примет горячий душ, все воспоминания о цилиндре и этой ужасающей улыбке исчезнут.

Останутся в прошлом.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Я знаю, что события «Мемориз» происходили в 2008 году, потому что именно тогда я их и писала. Однако мне бы не хотелось, чтобы события в этой работе происходили аж целых десять лет спустя. Некоторым персонажам тогда уже будет за сорок. Так что я использую полномочия, которыми наделены авторы фанфиков, поэтому, события будут происходить в2018-м, но магическим образом пройдет лишь 5 лет после событий «Мемориз». Извините, если это несколько сбивает с толку. И если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, не стесняйтесь спрашивать.
> 
> 2) По поводу электронной сигареты Санджи: в Сиэтле за последние несколько лет почти разобрались с вопросом курения в помещениях. Мы можем получить разрешение на легальное использование каннабиса, но сигаретный дым – ни-ни, практически повсюду. Еще я подумала, что это хорошая идея, если СиЗ решат продать квартиру. Санджи по-прежнему курит сигареты, но только когда он где-то на улице или в бойцовском клубе, где, по сути, все и происходит. 
> 
> 3) Далтон в этой Вселенной коренной американец. Отсюда и комментарий о покупке жилища в резервации.
> 
> 4) Поскольку я знаю, что кто-нибудь спросит об этом: да, дом, который собираются купить СиЗ настоящий. В последующих главах я выложу ссылки на его фотографии.
> 
>  
> 
>  **П/П:**  
>  Hey, guys! Еще пара слов от переводчика ^^ 
> 
> Для начала хотелось бы поблагодарить всех, кто читает эту Вселенную, вы все – реально просто нечто! Словами просто не передать, насколько сильно я люблю Мир Мемориз, и я всегда очень рада, когда он приходится по душе кому-то еще. Спасибо вам!
> 
> Так же ребят, автор писала об этом в начале работы, но я все равно напомню еще раз, хорошо? Пожалуйста, изучите шапку фанфика, это, правда, важно. Прочитайте все тэги, пейринги, жанры, предупреждения и описание этой истории. На мой вкус, работа не настолько жесткая, какой может показаться из-за всех предупреждений, но «на вкус и цвет…» XD Также хочется еще раз отметить, что Феникс – это не ЗоСан в чистом виде, Феникс больше про Чоппера и про Ло, имейте в виду ;) 
> 
> У меня лично еще очень большая просьба воздержаться от спойлеров и негативных комментариев, от любых негативных комментариев. Автор в начале истории писала об этом – если вам что-то не по вкусу, пропускайте эти части, ну или просто не читайте фик, но не надо грубостей в комментариях, хорошо? 
> 
>  
> 
> * Англоязычная аудио версия основной истории Мемориз [здесь ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064834)
> 
> * Манильская бумага – прочная бумага, из которой в штатах изготовляют папки, конверты и прочее. Имеет желто-бежевый цвет. 
> 
> * Финни, Фремонт, Квин Энн (Phinney,Fremont, QueenAnne) – районы Сиэтла.
> 
> * «Очень странные дела», или «Загадочные события» (англ. StrangerThings) – американский научно-фантастический сериал, созданный для стриминговой сети Netflix. Зацените его, он очень крутой :)
> 
> * Международный аэропорт Сиэтл/Такома
> 
> * Напишу об этом один раз, чтобы больше к этой теме не возвращаться. В вопросе, как же писать правильно «блядь» или «блять» переводчик всецело солидарен с [этой статьей](https://lagunov.livejournal.com/160561.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  В этой главе основной акцент на развитии сюжета. Сожалею, хотя нет, не особенно сожалею – это должно было случиться. Ну и еще все те рискованные моменты, о которых я упоминала ранее, как раз сейчас начнут проявляться. Все они указаны в тэгах в шапке фанфика, пожалуйста, прочитайте их. О, и не волнуйтесь, я обещаю, что после изрядной порции ангста будет больше секса и романтики.
> 
> Еще пара небольших замечаний:
> 
> 1) Кабинет и лаборатория судмедэксперта очень похожа на лабораторию в сериале «C.S.I.: Место преступления Нью-Йорк». Суперсовременная, но все же не дотягивает до той, которая была в Майями. Картинки [здесь](https://vk.com/photo-75446372_456239547), [здесь](https://vk.com/photo-75446372_456239548), [здесь](https://vk.com/photo-75446372_456239549) и [здесь](https://vk.com/photo-75446372_456239550).  
> 2) Для тех, кто спрашивал: нет, убийца не Сабо.

Утро вызвало определенные трудности. У Чоппера от боли раскалывалась голова. Он чувствовал себя вялым и слабым, как если бы у него было похмелье, разве что тошнота была не настолько уж сильной. Вот как, по всей видимости, чувствует себя человек, который не ел больше суток.

Нет, это ведь неправда, он вчера съел шоколадку. Так ведь?

Простояв в душе настолько долго, что кожа сморщилась, Чоппер вымыл голову и тело, сбрил усики, которые успели отрасти за последние тридцать часов и вычистил зубы так, что аж заболели десны. Решив захватить кофе по пути на работу, он оделся и, минуя кухню, вышел из дома. В закусочной на Четвертой Чоппер купил себе кофе и десять этих рисовых шариков, которые любил Ло. Расплатившись, он запихнул пакет с едой в портфель* и пошел на автобус. 

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал он Карла, проходя через вестибюль морга в отделение. Карл ему, вероятно, ответил, но Чоппер пропустил его слова мимо ушей, в общем-то, он их и не слышал на самом деле. Карл тот еще сплетник, любящий совать нос не в свое дело, а у Чоппера не было этим утром сил справляться с этим.

– Купил тебе шариков, – сказал Чоппер, кидая сумку на стол судмедэксперта.

Когда Чоппер вошел, печатающий что-то на компьютере Ло не сдвинулся с места, но как только прозвучало замечание о еде, развернулся вместе с креслом и улыбнулся.

– Господи, Чоппер, ты всего на час раньше, – произнес он, – заблудился?

Закатив глаза, Чоппер уселся на стоящий рядом стул.

– Позже встал. У меня ужасно болит голова. 

– О, б… – Открыв сумку, Ло выудил из нее рисовый шарик. – Ради всего святого, съешь что-нибудь.

Рисовые шарики на самом деле оказались совсем не «шариками», они скорее были в форме треугольника или, может, пирамиды. Верхушка была обсыпана хлопьями, по виду напоминающими морские водоросли, а низ был обернут вощеной бумагой. Чоппер оказался приятно удивлен, когда откусил кусочек. Шарик все еще был теплым, а внутри обнаружилась начинка из соленого лосося.

– Ладно, хорошо, – проглотив, сказал он. – Они весьма неплохи.

– Возьми еще один. – Ло бросил Чопперу еще один шарик, запихивая в рот уже третий.

– Те детективы, скорее всего, зайдут сегодня, – заметил Чоппер, продолжая есть. – Я дал новичку почитать документы и показал ему тело Дэна Талмера, но подумал, что тебе захочется прояснить специфические особенности, поскольку ты ассистировал при каждом случае. 

– Ага, – кивнул Ло. – Я расскажу им подробности. Черт, надеюсь, эти парни окажутся лучше предыдущих. Тебе стоит ознакомиться с делом, мне и правда может пригодиться еще одна пара глаз. 

– Мэллори вернется меньше чем через две недели. Она и так знает по делу все.

Подняв на Ло взгляд, Чоппер увидел в выражении его лица нечто такое, отчего в животе что-то шевельнулось. 

– Ладно, позволь, я перефразирую: в этом деле мне может пригодиться пара _высококомпетентных_ глаз.

Этот трепет от смущения, эта инстинктивная реакция – желание заорать, спрятаться или начать качаться из стороны в сторону с такой силой, чтобы рухнуть на землю – переполнила Чоппера настолько, что ему даже пришлось прикрыть глаза на мгновение. Гребаные комплименты. Когда он уже просто повзрослеет и сможет это преодолеть?

– Я… – тихо заговорил он. – Я посижу с документами, если смогу сегодня вникнуть в курс дела.

Ло кивнул и запихал еще один рисовый шарик в рот. После чего он снова развернулся к своему компьютеру, отчего Чоппер предположил, что разговор окончен. 

Остаток утра прошел относительно спокойно. Услышав, как дверь в очередной раз открылась, Чоппер и не подумал как-то отреагировать на нее – люди заходили и уходили весь день. Но затем в дверь постучали, и, подняв взгляд, Чоппер обнаружил детектива Пенгвина, рассматривающего его кабинет с широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Извини, – тихо произнес он, словно была какая-то причина говорить шепотом. – Я не хотел тебя отвлекать.

Это было очень мило. Улыбнувшись, Чоппер покачал головой.

– Все нормально. Как дела? 

Бросив быстрый взгляд поверх плеча, Пенгвин проскользнул в кабинет. Он зачесал волосы и попытался поправить пиджак, он выглядел то ли нервозным, то ли взволнованным. Чопперу не удалось определить, каким именно.

– Он классный, – выдохнул Пенгвин, – он такой классный. Я волновался, что он будет жёстким и бескомпромиссным, или что-то типа, а он _очень приятный_. И он правильно произнес мое имя! С первой попытки! Это еще никому не удавалось! 

Чоппер мягко – не смог сдержаться – усмехнулся и оперся локтями о стол.

– Это здорово. По своему опыту знаю, работа с напарником, с которым ты хорошо сходишься, полностью меняет дело. 

– Мне повезло, чувак, – кивнул Пенгвин. – Без шуток. – Он умолк и бросил взгляд поверх плеча, и Чоппер воспользовался возможностью его хорошенько рассмотреть. Гладкая кожа, ровные зубы, широкие плечи и – что весьма очевидно – великолепное тело. Его костюм был достаточно простым, но он мало что оставлял для воображения.

– Ладно, я лишь хотел заглянуть, – Пенгвин снова повернулся к Чопперу, – и сказать еще раз, как сильно я ценю то, что ты вчера для меня сделал. 

– Это вроде как моя работа, – пожал плечами Чоппер.

– Знаешь, я рассказал о тебе своей девушке. И моему соседу по комнате. Около часа восторгался супер классным парнем из морга. Потом чувствовал себя полным тупицей. 

Чоппер тут же натянул на лицо улыбку. Это было просто – отточенное движение, которое он довел до совершенства за последние годы.

– Я польщен.

_Девушка, ну, конечно же, у него есть девушка, ты что, блять, идиот?_

– Мой коллега попросил меня немного поработать над этим делом, – сказал Чоппер, лишь бы отвлечься и не думать ни о чем. – Ну, знаешь, чтобы кто-то взглянул на это свежим взглядом. Это ведь не повредит.

– Да! – Тут же загорелся Пенгвин. – Да, это отлично! Дай мне свой номер, чтобы, если у меня возникнут какие-то вопросы… 

– …У меня есть кое-что получше. – Вытащив из ящика стола визитку, Чоппер встал. – Вот. Мобильный, номер офиса, имэйл, часы работы, тут есть все. Ну, часы работы неправильные, я здесь все время, вроде как. 

Взяв из его рук визитку, Пенгвин вытащил телефон. 

– Отпад, – пробормотал он, начав вбивать информацию.

Чопперу подумалось, что наблюдать за ним было бы легче, если бы детектив не был столь взволнован по поводу всего происходящего.

– Ладно, – наконец сказал Пенгвин. – Супер, спасибо. Я напишу тебе, если у нас будут вопросы.

– Конечно, – Чопперу захотелось убедиться, что его улыбка все еще на месте.

– Увидимся. 

– Ага, увидимся.

Дверь закрылась. Чоппер через окно наблюдал за тем, как он уходит в сторону коридора и холодильной камеры. Когда же темноволосая голова детектива скрылась за поворотом, Чоппер рухнул обратно в кресло и тяжело выдохнул.

_Не думай об этом. Думать об этом было глупо с самого начала._

С этой мыслью, он придвинул кресло к столу и снова повернулся к компьютеру.

***

Чуть ранее, снаружи, Далтон сидел за рулем Шеви Тахо без опознавательных знаков, листая страницы нескольких папок толщиной в два-три пальца, помеченных «Франкенштейн». Сделав глоток кофе, он скривился. Тот оказался просто впечатляюще безвкусным.

Он убивал время перед встречей с Пенгвином в кабинете судмедэксперта. Они решили приехать к девяти – накануне закончили довольно поздно. Но Далтон был слишком взбудоражен и взволнован, чтобы проспать дольше нескольких часов, и чуть раньше шести сдался. Сейчас было уже почти восемь, и он начал жалеть о пропущенном завтраке. У него еще оставалось время, чтобы перехватить что-нибудь, но он был слишком поглощен историей, которую читал.

6-го июня 2017-го года Хелен Рейнхарт обнаружила тело своей подруги, Лизы Меррилл, двадцатитрехлетней учительницы начальной школы, сидящим за кухонным столом в ее собственном доме. В правой руке она держала одну из своих чайных чашек, между пальцев левой было зажато вафельное печенье. Ее волосы были уложены, макияж нанесен, она была полностью одета в голубое платье, белый кардиган и одну черную туфлю. Туфля была только одна, поскольку левая нога с середины бедра отсутствовала, а место среза было грубо сшито толстой черной нитью для вышивания.

Меррилл умерла где-то между тем, когда она в пятницу накануне позвонила на работу сообщить, что не выйдет из-за болезни и примерно за день до того, как было найдено тело. Точное время определить было невозможно, поскольку на теле нашли признаки того, что его помещали в холодильную камеру. Никаких вещественных доказательств на месте преступления обнаружено не было, в течение всех выходных никто ее не видел, также не имелось у нее и обозленных бойфрендов или подружек, о которых бы хоть кто-то знал. Меррилл была милой, тихой женщиной, у нее было несколько близких друзей и не было семьи.

Поначалу газеты и блоггеры подозревали, что в городе завелся каннибал. Зачем еще кому-то понадобилась ее нога? Убийцу назвали Зверем, но спустя несколько недель, об этой истории позабыли. 

Затем, два месяца спустя, второго августа, было найдено тело Ланы Гордон. Как и Меррилл, Гордон было двадцать с хвостиком, у нее не было семьи, только небольшой круг близких друзей. Но на этом все сходства заканчивались. У Гордон имелась судимость. Ее несколько раз арестовывали за проституцию и нарушение общественного порядка. Ее тело было найдено бывшим бойфрендом, который приходил к ней в надежде достать наркотики.

Гордон обнаружилась в ее трейлере, сидящей за раскладным кухонным столом, одетая в джинсы, футболку и сапоги до колена. Ее волосы были уложены, макияж нанесен, в левой руке она держала свернутую трубочкой долларовую банкноту. Банкнота висела над маленьким зеркальцем с граммом кокса, разделенным на четыре дорожки. Ее правая рука отсутствовала, место среза было грубо сшито нитью для вышивания. 

Это укрепило подозрения о каннибале, но полиция не могла сбросить со счетов теорию о подражателе. Интернет пестрел деталями с первого места преступления, и провернуть подобное мог абсолютно любой.

Однако во время вскрытия тела Гордон, доктор Мэллори обнаружила, что левая нога Гордон была удалена и впоследствии пришита обратно. После теста на ДНК выяснилось, что нога и вовсе не принадлежала Гордон. Ее ногу заменили ногой Лизы Меррилл. 

Третья жертва, Дональд Ким, сорокалетний стилист-парикмахер, был найден двадцатого сентября в своей квартире. На нем была надета кофта с длинным рукавом, но это не смогло скрыть факт, что его правая рука была заменена на женскую. После ДНК тестирования было подтверждено, что она принадлежала Лане Гордон.

У Кима отсутствовала кисть левой руки.

И вот тогда-то и случился бум. В Сиэтле появился серийный убийца, первый со времен Убийцы с Грин-Ривер*. Газеты прозвали его «Франкенштейн», а история привлекла внимание всех национальных изданий. 

Все эти детали Далтон выяснил прошлым вечером, просматривая с Пенгвином заметки, оставленные предыдущими детективами. На данный момент было шесть жертв, три женщины и три мужчины, что уже само по себе было весьма интересно. Смешанные убийства мужчин и женщин были редкостью в большинстве дел о серийных убийцах. Помимо этого наличествовал факт, что никого из жертв ранее ничего не связывало. Все они были совершенно разного происхождения, проживали в разных частях города, принадлежали разным слоям населения, и ничто в их жизнях не связывало их друг с другом. Учительница, проститутка-наркоманка, парикмахер, социальный работник, инвестиционный банкир и стэнд-ап комик. Двое белых, двое азиатов, один черный и один ближневосточного происхождения.

Поскольку на местах преступлений не было обнаружено никаких улик, и виктимология тоже ничего не дала: между жертвами нет ничего общего, полиция со времени обнаружения Лизы Меррилл и на йоту не приблизилась к их раскрытию.

Но и это еще не все, оставалось еще кое-что, что сбивало с толку сильнее всего. Было уже шесть жертв, но официальную причину смерти установить все еще не удалось. Их сердца остановились, но вот как – полнейшая загадка. Как будто кто-то просто _приказал_ им умереть. 

Вздохнув, Далтон перевел взгляд на окно, по которому стекали капли дождя. Если убийца собирался и дальше придерживаться собственной схемы, темпы которой постепенно нарастали, значит, вскоре произойдет новое убийство. И вероятно уже в ближайшие дни. 

Он больше не мог сидеть в машине, Пенгвину просто придется наверстать упущенное. Кроме того, он хотел увидеться кое с кем до того, как перейти к делам.

Открыв дверцу, Далтон выплеснул остатки кофе в кусты и выбросил стаканчик в ближайшую мусорку. Поправив куртку и галстук, он захлопнул дверцу Шеви и пересек улицу.

Сиэтлский офис Судебно-Медицинской экспертизы больше века находился в Медицинском Центре Harborview*. Но три года назад какая-то частная организация предложила ему настолько крупный грант, что офис перенесли в более крупное и более современное здание с новейшим оборудованием. Далтон мельком проверил, но ничего такого по существу не нашел. Выглядело так, словно какой-то таинственный некто, которому некуда было деть огромную кучу денег, захотел посодействовать и снабдить необходимым местные правоохранительные органы. А сейчас, зная, с кем он вот-вот встретится, у Далтона появилась идея, кем мог быть этот таинственный некто, и он решил перестать копать дальше.

Входные двери вели в простой, но стильный вестибюль. Мужчина в свежей, белой рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, галстуке-бабочке и очках в роговой оправе оторвал взгляд от стола и недоуменно улыбнулся. 

– Доброе утро, – сказал он.

– Доброе утро, – отозвался Далтон, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана жетон. – Я детектив Драм, западный округ. Я новый детектив ведущий дело Франкенштейна. 

И без того большие глаза мужчины расширились еще больше, едва ли не комично.

– Ого, приятно познакомиться с вами, детектив, я Карл. Одну секундочку. – С этими словами он нажал кнопку – как предположил Далтон – аппарата внутренней связи. Сначала раздалось несколько щелчков, а затем через динамик донесся знакомый, хрипловатый голос.

– _Да._

– Вас хочет видеть детектив Драм.

Короткая пауза, а затем снова зазвучал тот же голос. 

– _Дай ему пропуск и отправь сюда._

– Оу, пропуск, – присвистнул Карл. – Вы должно быть кто-то особенный.

– На самом деле нет, не совсем, – несколько смущенный, покачал головой Далтон. – Мой напарник подойдет через несколько минут, вы не могли бы?.. 

– …Не беспокойтесь об этом, я выдам пропуск и ему.

Улыбнувшись, Далтон взял протянутый ему пропуск на шнурке. Тот чем-то напоминал отельную ключ-карту.

– Спасибо. 

– Прямо, пройдите через две пары двойных дверей. Он в секционном зале номер шесть. 

Все кабинеты были из стекла и нержавеющей стали. Полы из полированного дерева придали обстановке дополнительный блеск, а освещение создавало определенную атмосферу, но при этом оставалось очень практичным. Прежде Далтону еще не приходилось видеть ничего подобного. На каждом столе стояли мониторы с плоскими экранами и айпады. Рабочее пространство было заставлено 3D-принтерми, роторными и настольными центрифугами, сушильными шкафами как горячей, так и холодной сушки, и это не говоря уже о целой массе оборудования, которое он не мог даже опознать. 

Несколько техников проводили его взглядами, но скорее любопытными, чем враждебными. В воздухе здесь витало напряжение, точно такое же напряжение чувствовалось и в участке и на улицах города. Далтон ощутил его прошлым вечером. Это был холодок, просачивающийся сквозь кожу прямо в кости. Город был в ужасе. 

В секционном зале номер шесть было тихо и царил полумрак, горели лишь несколько прожекторных ламп, освещавших пустой стол. Далтон, не уверенный в том, попал ли туда, куда нужно, вошел в помещение. 

– Черт, ты стал выше?

Обернувшись, он увидел Трафальгара Ло. Тот, спокойный, хладнокровный и выглядящий столь же опасным, каким он его помнил, стоял, прислонившись к столу и внимательно его изучал. Далтон сунул руки в карманы и, оглядев мужчину, тихо произнес:

– Дерьмово выглядишь.

На мгновение всё замерло, а затем Ло расслабился и белозубо улыбнулся. Мягко усмехнувшись, он оттолкнулся от стола. Далтон не удержался и заулыбался в ответ во весь рот. 

– Господи, как же я рад тебя видеть. – Ло сграбастал ладонь Далтона, пожимая ее.

– Взаимно, – тот сердечно потряс чужую руку. – Как ты тут?

– Отлично, – покачал головой Ло. – Не мог и мечтать о лучших условиях работы.

Выглядел он далеко не отлично, на самом деле он выглядел несколько изможденным. Он похудел за эти четыре года с тех пор, как Далтон видел его в последний раз, а темные круги под глазами, казалось, теперь были вытатуированы на его коже подобно чернильно-синим линиям, которые украшали его пальцы и прятались под одеждой.

– Вижу, ты теперь известен, как _Томас_ , – произнес Далтон.

– Прокурор решил, так будет проще, – кивнул Ло. –Особенно учитывая, что _Трафальгар_ Ло погиб во время облавы четыре года назад.

– О, кстати, не стоит благодарности.

– Да-да, – искренне рассмеялся Ло. – Я перед тобой в долгу за это, я не забыл.

– Нет, – покачал головой Далтон. – Ты помог закрыть дело, расследование над которым продолжалось двадцать лет, ни черта ты никому не должен.

Ло умолк, его улыбка смягчилась, став несколько более вдумчивой. Он, казалось, изучал Далтона, пытаясь понять что-то, но при этом не делая ни единой попытки скрыть это.

– Как _ты_? – спросил он. – Я слышал, последние несколько лет были словно в филиале ада.

Вздохнув, Далтон снова сунул руки в карманы. Ему не нравилось думать о последних трех, или около того, годах, но с Ло его многое связывало. Много хорошего. Если и существовал в этом мире хоть еще один, кроме Смокера, человек, которому он мог доверять – это определенно был Ло.

– Да, было тяжело, – тихо произнес он. – Но все уладилось. Совместная опека. Несколько уикендов с детьми каждые пару месяцев мои, и потом еще все лето.

– Оу, лето в Сиэтле. Сплошное удовольствие. – Легкий сарказм в голосе Ло прозвучал, как поддразнивание. – Ладно, я обязан спросить. Уверен, что ты уже успел пообщаться с Эйсом после приезда, и, если ты с ним разговаривал, я так полагаю, ты приглашен на барбекю завтра. 

При мысли о последнем разговоре со старшим Портгасом, улыбка снова вернулась на лицо Далтона.

– Да. 

– Супер, – кивнул Ло. – Ладно, отлично, тогда мы сможем наверстать упущенное за пинтой пива. А сейчас, взрослые дела. Работа. 

Оказалось, что Ло ассистировал на каждом вскрытии, относящемся к делу Франкенштейна, и поскольку Далтон знал, что Ло столь же – если не более – компетентен, как и ведущий судмедэксперт, он был уверен, что эта часть дела в хороших руках. 

– Это безумие, – проворчал Ло, открывая холодильную камеру и выдвигая носилки с телом Дэна Талмера. Закрепив носилки на своем месте, он протянул Далтону карту. – Я вообще никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном. Они все просто взяли и умерли. Никаких признаков каких-либо травм, ни дыхательной недостаточности, ни токсинов в крови. Просто гребаное шоу иллюзионистов.

Пролистав документы, Далтон вздохнул.

– Значит, это никак не может быть каким-нибудь удушьем. 

– Нет, – покачал головой Ло, – мы исключили асфиксию «по причине того, что никаких признаков оной в тканях или органах ни одной из жертв выявлено не было». 

Глядя поверх планшета с документами, Далтон изучал лежащее перед ним тело. Талмеру было за тридцать, он был афроамериканцем, лысеющим человеком, с которым можно было легко поладить. Судя по всему, он был очень веселым и его любили почти все, кого он когда-либо встречал. 

Ступни Талмера были заменены ступнями шестой жертвы – Джамал Нассара. После чего – Далтон посчитал это явной эскалацией – вместо того, чтобы удалить конечность Талмера, убийца удалил оба уха, оба глаза и пальцы на обеих кистях рук.

– Ему становится скучно, – тихо произнес Далтон.

– Мм? – Ло поднял голову и посмотрел на него поверх стола.

– Он начал удалять части более личностно значимые, заменить которые куда труднее. Замена глаз и носа требует более кропотливой работы, большего внимания и аккуратности. Мне это говорит о том, что ему надоело работать с просто руками и ногами. 

Склонив голову набок, Ло снова внимательно посмотрел на Далтона.

– Это… хорошо? Плохо?

– Это просто означает, что он все ближе к тому, чтобы допустить промах, – пожал плечами Далтон, поднимая голову. Ло отвернулся и начал что-то печатать на компьютере, установленном на передвижном столике. – Эй, как думаешь, можно мне?..

Тут дверь секционного зала номер шесть открылась, и Пенгвин просунул голову в образовавшийся проем.

– Привет, Далтон, прости, я говорил с Чоппером. 

– Нет проблем, – кивнул ему тот. – Просто я приехал слишком рано.

Пенгвин улыбнулся и вошел в помещение.

– Ты обратил внимание на швы вокруг ушей? Все остальные швы он накладывал каким-то из сметочных стежков, но вокруг ушей шов другой. Я проверил вчера вечером, он называется шов назад…

Далтон поднял на него взгляд, когда тот вдруг смолк. Парень пялился в одну точку, глаза были широко распахнуты, а кожа – белая, как мел.

– Пенгвин? – мягко позвал Далтон. – Петрусьелло, ты в порядке?

Какой-то шум заставил Далтона повернуться, и он обнаружил, что Ло тоже, не отрываясь, смотрит на Пенгвина, со слегка приоткрытым ртом и широкими от шока глазами.

– Никки? – прошептал Ло.

Пенгвин тяжело сглотнул, его губы слегка задрожали, когда он попытался произнести одно единственное слово.

– Т… Траф…

***

На протяжении всей своей жизни Ло становился невольным участником настолько невероятных событий, какие он и представить себе не мог. Он не был уверен, почему такое с ним происходило, это просто стало частью его жизни, и он считал, что держался очень хорошо, проходя через большинство из них. Может быть, и через все из них. Среди своих главных достижений – по крайней мере, в собственных глазах – было то, как он держал себя в руках, когда босс забил до смерти человека прямо перед ним, и тот раз, когда ему пришлось спасать жизнь Кида на пассажирском сидении своего автомобиля.

Вот только этот раз… В тот самый момент, когда Ло взглянул в эти ярко-зеленые глаза и узнал Николаса Петрусьелло, он понял, что в этот раз удержать себя в руках у него не выйдет. Он понял, что у него есть еще около двадцати пяти секунд, прежде чем он нахрен сломается и начнет рыдать во все горло.

– Никки? – в горле вдруг пересохло, но ему удалось прошептать его имя.

Во взгляде Никки отразилась боль, а губы задрожали, когда он заговорил.

– Т… Траф…

Ощутив движение стоявшего рядом Далтона, Ло еще успел сообразить, что развалится на кусочки прямо перед лицом человека, которого уважал больше, чем кого бы то ни было, но тут Ник дернулся в его сторону, и все остальные мысли вылетели у Ло из головы. 

Обхватив его руками за шею, Ник обнял его с такой силой, что на мгновение Ло показалось, что он задохнется. Не самый худший способ умереть, но он вдруг понял, что ему нужно многое ему рассказать. 

– Сукин ты сын, – произнес Ник. – Гребаный ты сукин сын, я думал, ты мертв.

– Я был мертв, – фыркнул Ло. Нет. Нет. Он сможет сдержаться. Ему не нужно плакать. – Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

– Я работаю над этим проклятым делом! – Отстранившись, Ник продолжал удерживать Ло на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Поверить не могу! Я тут уже два года и я понятия не имел, что ты тоже в Сиэтле! Шачи несколько месяцев оплакивал тебя, после того, как мы узнали, что тебя убили! Что, черт подери, произошло?

– Это реально очень длинная история, – ответил Ло, – которую я совершенно точно тебе расскажу, но, возможно, когда у нас будет для этого время. – Он повернулся к Далтону, но старший детектив покачал головой.

– Это дело от нас все равно никуда не денется, – мягко сказал он. – А это, – он жестом указал на них двоих, – кажется важным.

– Он мой брат. – Ло не удалось сдержать дрожь в голосе.

– Твой брат? – Глаза Далтона расширились. – Я думал, у тебя нет семьи.

– Я его молочный брат*, – пояснил Ник. – По документам мы не родственники, так что, когда он проходил проверку для работы под прикрытием, это не помешало.

Ло с трудом фокусировался на лице Далтона. Перед глазами все немного расплывалось. Но даже сквозь эту дымку он все еще мог видеть эту его добрую улыбку, улыбку, которая всегда заставляла его почувствовать, что все будет хорошо, даже если на самом деле все вокруг летело к чертям.

– Вам двоим нужно несколько минут? – спросил Далтон.

Увидев, что Ник снова повернулся к нему, Ло с мгновение был уверен – вот и все, он вот-вот по-настоящему потеряет контроль над собой, но все же ему удалось сдержаться.

– Нет. Нет, у меня есть идея получше. Давайте сходим выпить кофе. Вы, парни, копы, так что он, вероятно, нужен вам для выживания. Я знаю одно местечко, пойдемте. 

По пути на улицу он попытался найти Чоппера, но друг был занят в секционном зале номер два. В другой раз.

***

– Об этом дерьме трубили по всем новостям еще несколько месяцев, – проговорил Пенгвин. – Мы были безумно расстроены, но при этом… так гордились тобой. Как тебе удалось уйти от дачи показаний?

Откусив еще кусочек круассана, Ло кивнул в сторону Далтона.

– Вот он и еще окружной прокурор – единственные, кто знают, что я вышел из дела. 

– Ну, Шварц и Джеймсон тоже знают, – добавил Далтон, – но они сохранили твой секрет.

– Ах, да, они классные, – улыбнулся Ло. – В любом случае, Кизару мертв, Сэнгоку – овощ, парадом там сейчас руководят Энель и Хокинс. Все хорошо. 

– Хорошо – понятие относительное, – едва не рассмеялся Далтон.

– Хокинс не убивает людей, чтобы доказать свою правоту, – усмехнулся Ло. – Что я считаю – хорошо.

– Туше, – усмехнулся в ответ Далтон, отсалютовав ему чашкой кофе.

– А что насчет того твоего друга? – спросил Пенгвин. – Того парня, Кида?

Рука Далтона замерла, удерживая чашку. Ему уже несколько лет хотелось спросить Ло о Киде, но всегда казалось, что момент не подходящий. Подняв глаза, он заметил, как Ло вцепился пальцами в край стола.

– Он здесь, – тихо произнес Ло. – Владеет клубом в центре города. У него все хорошо.

Отрывистые слова, короткие предложения. Во всем облике Ло, когда он говорил, сквозило напряжение. Далтон понял, что что-то пошло не так, но, сделав мысленную пометку, отложил эту тему на будущее. 

– Это круто. – Голос Пенгвина прозвучал тихо, он, должно быть, тоже все заметил.

Они оставались в закусочной почти целый час. Пенгвин и Ло наверстывали упущенное, оба довольные тем, что у обоих все хорошо. Ло поведал им детали событий, произошедших здесь, в Сиэтле, пять лет назад, а потом и историю о том, как ему удалось сбежать с работы под прикрытием. Далтон все это уже слышал, в первый раз от самого Ло, и потом еще пару раз от братьев Портгас. Луффи нравилось приукрашивать действительность немного, но в целом все три истории были одинаковыми. Сумасшедшими.

Жизнь Пенгвина была несколько спокойнее. Парнишка поступил в полицию Портленда спустя пару лет, как его брат уехал в Калифорнию. Он усердно учился, работал в качестве патрульного, проявив себя тем, что старался первым появиться на месте преступления, и в итоге заработал медаль, вытащив из горящего автобуса трех человек на окраине Перл Дистрикт*. Он запросил перевод и переехал сюда с другом Шачи, еще одним «братом» с тех времен, когда они находились на патронатном воспитании. Здесь через несколько лет, проведенных за арестами уличных грабителей и траты времени на просмотр записей с камер наблюдения, он с блеском сдал экзамен на детектива. 

Все это Далтон уже узнал из его личного дела, но было приятно послушать о жизни Пенгвина от него самого.

– Итак, эти твои друзья, – Пенгвин переключился на другую тему и потянулся за еще одним кусочком бекона, – они веселые, судя по всему.

К счастью, от этого улыбка Ло вернулась.

– Ты даже не представляешь насколько. Эйс и Виви самые сдержанные, у них пара детей, и они живут в элитной части города, но Эйс при этом все равно _чокнутый_. Он пожарный, и очень классный парень. Еще есть Усопп и Кая. Усопп восстанавливает старые автомобили и потом продает их за бешеные деньги… ну, когда не взрывает свой гараж. 

– Взрывает гараж? – брови Пенгвина взлетели вверх.

– И я это в самом буквальном смысле. 

– Господи. 

Ло усмехнулся и подлил себе кофе.

– Еще есть Брук, он музыкант. Не думаю, что существует инструмент, на котором он не умеет играть, или песня, которую он бы не знал. Он со своим трио играет в ОллБлю вечером по субботам. 

– ОллБлю? – спросил Пенгвин.

– Ресторан, – кивнул Ло. – Я до него дойду. В общем, попроси Брука рассказать тебе историю из его похождений в Европе. Ты со смеху умрешь. Фрэнки архитектор, его творения есть по всему городу, но он куда больше любит корабли. Его женщина, Робин, самая классная дама из всех, кого ты когда-либо встречал. Но не переходи ей дорогу, у меня такое ощущение, что она и самая опасная из всех людей, которых я знаю.

– Принято. 

– Нами – картограф, она работает на город. Она бесцеремонная и властная и пугает меня немного, но в глубине души она еще и одна из самых добрых людей на планете. Она встречается с Луффи, братом Эйса. Так, Луффи… Луффи он… 

– Стихийное бедствие? – улыбаясь, предложил вариант Далтон.

– Да. Метко сказано. Я не знаю, как еще описать Луффи. Тебе нужно самому оценить завтра, на барбекю.

– Барбекю? – спросил Пенгвин.

– Ага, вы с Шачи идете завтра на барбекю к Эйсу и Виви. Готовить будет Санджи, и ты не можешь быть одним из нас, если ты с нами не ешь.

Далтон вдруг расхохотался, напугав парочку, сидящую за столиком напротив. Он помахал им рукой, в качестве извинения, но так и не смог удержаться от рвущегося откуда-то из самых глубин смешка. Эйс вчера сказал ему абсолютно ту же самую фразу.

– Кто этот Санджи? – спросил Пенгвин.

– Эм, окей, так, Санджи знаменитый шеф-повар. Он выступает на канале Трэвэл* и владеет ОллБлю, лучшим, мать его, рестораном в городе. А может и во всем мире.

– Постой-ка, – поднял руку Пенгвин. – Санджи? Типа, Санджи Блэк? Тот парень из _«Не расходуй понапрасну»_?

– Ага, он самый. 

– Боги, моя девушка _обожает_ эту передачу.

– Ну, Санджи в целом этакий микс Прекрасного Принца и Гордона Рамзи*. Это чертовски занимательно. Но как бы то ни было, он замужем за Зоро. Самым крутым, самым, мать его, охренительным сукиным сыном из всех кого я встречал. 

– Мило. Погоди, замужем? 

Далтон заметил, как Ло дернулся и приостановил свой радостный рассказ-перечисление людей, окружавших его в новой жизни. За этим крылось что-то большее, чем заложенное в Ло на уровне инстинктов желание защищать друзей. Это было интересно, и почти подтвердило подозрения, которые давно уже крутились у него в голове. Еще одна тема, которую стоит придержать до лучших времен.

– Эм, да, – осторожно произнес Ло. – Санджи и Зоро женаты. Это… Это проблема?

Пенгвин, к удивлению Далтона, начал смеяться.

– Ты серьезно? Я вырос в _Портленде_! А сейчас я коп в _Сиэтле_! Думаешь, гей-пара может быть для меня проблемой? 

Ло улыбнулся и заметно расслабился. Далтон был этому рад.

– Нет, я имел в виду, я не думал, что ты бы… я просто… не знаю. Я порой перехожу в глухую оборону из-за этого.

– Это хорошо, – радостно отозвался Пенгвин. – Это хорошо, что у них есть поддержка.

– Угу, – согласно кивнул Ло. Далтон видел, что тот хотел сказать что-то еще, но Ло перевел взгляд на свой кофе, кажется, решив смолчать.

– И еще остался мой лучший друг, – продолжил Ло. – Но ты его уже встречал.

– Правда? – брови Пенгвина взлетели вверх. – Когда? Что? 

– Чоппер, – ухмыльнулся Ло. – Думаю, тебе удалось произвести впечатление.

– Обалдеть! Чоппер?! – лучезарно улыбнулся Пенгвин. – Чоппер великолепен! Он сказал, что я классный? Я прошлым вечером пытался не выставить себя совсем уж полным идиотом.

– Под «впечатлением» я имел в виду кое-что другое, – улыбка Ло стала едва ли не дьявольской, взгляд скользнул в сторону брата.

Пенгвин помолчал какое-то время, но затем его словно окатило осознанием.

– О… – тихо произнес он. – Я… ну, это круто. Я о том… Блин, он милый. Когда-нибудь он сделает какого-нибудь парня очень счастливым.

– Черт, – засмеявшийся Ло едва не поперхнулся кофе, – никогда не говори ему в лицо, что он милый, он это _терпеть не может_.

– Так точно, – шутливо отсалютовал Пенгвин.

Глядя на них сейчас, Далтон вдруг ощутил внезапный и необъяснимый укол зависти, что еще не встречался с этим «Чоппером». В морге он наверняка прошел мимо него, даже не поняв этого.

О, ладно, если он не встретится с ним, когда они туда вернутся, то, скорее всего, познакомится с ним на барбекю. 

– Ладно, – сказал Ло, – мы закончили? Готовы вернуться к работе?

– Да, – кивнул Далтон. – Плач _у_ я. Увидимся в морге.

***

Снаружи сунувший руки в карманы Ло наблюдал за тем, как Пенгвин поправляет манжеты своего пиджака. Он вырос, повзрослел, отчего стал казаться внушительнее. Возможно, благодаря власти и уверенности, которые пришли вместе с ношением значка. Ло всегда знал, что Ник выбьется в люди, он был в восторге и тайно радовался, узнав, что Ник пошел по его стопам и поступил в полицейскую академию.

– Мужик, – произнес Пенгвин, – погода здесь совсем как в Портленде. Так странно.

Фыркнув, Ло жестом показал, что пора идти обратно в морг. Они молчали поначалу на обратном пути, но тишина была комфортной. Ло не ощущал необходимости заполнить пространство ненужной болтовней, рядом с Ником это чувство никогда не возникало. А также он понимал, что Далтон предложил остаться и заплатить нарочно, чтобы дать им еще немного времени побыть наедине. В этом весь Далтон – мало того, что был на редкость внимательным, так еще и обладал хорошей интуицией.

Наконец, когда они уже подошли ближе к пункту назначения, Ник замедлил шаг и повернулся к Ло. 

– Я могу у тебя кое-что спросить? 

Кивнув, Ло тоже сбавил шаг.

– Почему ты мне не позвонил? Ну, или как минимум не прислал письмо или что-то типа? Не дал нам знать, что ты жив.

– Я мог бы, – кивнул Ло, – но меня куда сильнее интересовало, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Я к тому, что даже Лаура не знает.

– Черт, правда?

– Ага, все, что ей известно – я подписал документы о разводе, а на следующий день умер. Хотя в целом ей на это насрать, она снова вышла замуж, родила еще двоих детей и живет где-то на ферме в Массачусетсе. 

– Ты, правда, настолько беспокоился, что кто-то может добраться до нас?

– Да, – Ло остановился и повернулся к Нику лицом, но на него не смотрел. – Слушай, мы с Кидом такую херню там творили. Мы убили много людей… так или иначе, но из-за нас много людей погибло. Нам просто тупо охрененно повезло, что мы нравились Энелю настолько, что он нас отпустил. Я до сих пор не совсем понимаю, почему мы оба не разлагаемся где-то на дне Саунд*. И если ты будешь злиться на меня за того, что я… 

– …Воу-воу, полегче. – Ник поднял руки. – Я и не говорил, что злился. Я ни капельки не сержусь. Ты сделал то, что считал правильным. 

Выдохнув, Ло поднял глаза, встречаясь со взглядом Ника. Но так ничего и не сказал. Ощущение было такое, что все, что он хотел сказать, застряло где-то в горле.

– Я очень признателен тебе, за то, что ты держался на расстоянии. Это был охренительно крутой и самоотверженный уход со сцены, и я не могу злиться на тебя, за это. – Ник умолк и сглотнул. – Кроме того, готов поспорить, тебе наверняка было куда тяжелее, чем мне или Шачи, я прав?

В груди о Ло сдавило. Блять, еще немного и он точно расплачется. Прямо там, посреди улицы. Он провел рукой по губам и рассеянно почесал заросший щетиной подбородок в попытке скрыть эмоции. Когда же он поднял взгляд, все вокруг стало немного водянистым.

– Спа… – Ло прочистил горло. – Спасибо, Никки. Я не знаю, что сказать.

– Я с тобой до конца, бро, – пожал плечами Ник. – Так будет всегда.

По щекам потекли слезы, и Ло снова уставился в землю. Когда он почувствовал, как Ник приобнял его за плечи, у него вырвался смешок из-за чувства собственной нелепости, но он подался вперед, прислоняясь к телу брата. 

Когда они снова двинулись в сторону морга, Ло усмехнулся сквозь слезы и прошептал:

– Я и правда слышал, как Далтон назвал тебя «Пенгвин»? 

– Ага, – рассмеялся тот, – меня все еще так называют.

– Это лучшее из всего, что я когда-либо слышал.

***

В кабинете Чоппера окон не было, так что единственным источником освещения оставался экран работающего компьютера. Белое свечение, касающееся поверхностей столов и картотечных шкафов, резало глаза. Превратившаяся в длинную, причудливую фигуру тень Чоппера плясала на заключенной в раму копии Витрувианского человека Леонардо да Винчи, висящей на стене позади него. Чопперу нравилось работать в темноте, это помогало ему думать, сохранять спокойствие.

Вот только сейчас, уставившийся на опубликованное на официальном портале расписание, Чоппер ощущал все что угодно, кроме спокойствия. 

Ло изменил его график. Завтра он должен был работать в вечернюю смену. В пятницу и субботу он всегда работал по вечерам. Это избавляло его от необходимости придумывать оправдания, почему он не может прийти на вечеринку, или вообще пойти куда-то с кем-то. Но сейчас, снова перепроверяя график, он понял, что свободен не только завтра, но еще и в субботу.

Внутри у Чоппера все кипело от гнева. Раз Ло поставил ему на завтра выходной, значит, кто-то надоумил его это сделать. Завтра вечером дома у Эйса и Виви будет крупная вечеринка с барбекю по случаю дня рождения, и теперь у него нет уважительной причины не прийти на нее. Он на самом деле не хотел идти, он всего лишь хотел поработать, а потом пойти домой и посмотреть «Очень странные дела». Почему все всегда хотят вмешаться в его жизнь? Они не могут просто оставить его в покое и позволить ему быть несчастным?

Отвернувшийся от монитора Чоппер почувствовал, как его захлестнула волна стыда. В действительности у него не было ни малейшего права злиться на друзей. Они вмешивались лишь потому, что заботились о нем, а за последние несколько лет Чоппер давал им лишь все больше и больше поводов для беспокойства. Он не планировал закрываться ото всех, просто так получилось.

Вздохнув, он поднялся, чтобы заново наполнить чашку кофе. Он решил, что брыкаться сейчас уже бесполезно. Кто-то – скорее всего Зоро – сказал Ло изменить его расписание, и теперь, раз уж оно изменено, его ждут. Если же он не придет, они – скорее всего Зоро, Луффи и Санджи – вломятся к нему, выбив дверь. Он пойдет на вечеринку, но будет держаться в стороне и попьет пива в каком-нибудь укромном уголке. Хотя, возможно, он поиграет в няню. Младшенькой Эйса и Виви сейчас было около тринадцати месяцев, и она такая хорошенькая, словно куколка.

Да, так он и сделает. Дети всегда поднимали Чопперу настроение. Он пойдет на вечеринку и просто поиграет с детьми. Он сможет избежать любых попыток завести разговор и назойливых вопросов, если рядом будут нежные детские ушки.

Решено. Взяв свой кофе, Чоппер вернулся к работе.

***

_Пенгвин: Чувак, почему ты не отвечаешь на телефон?_

_Шачи: Прости, у меня сегодня было собеседование на ту работенку в центре_

_Пенгвин: О черт! Прости! Как прошло?_

_Шачи: Хорошо. Что такое? С чего 7 пропущенных?_

_Пенгвин: Погоди, сейчас перезвоню_

_Шачи: Нет, я сейчас в автобусе, ничего не услышу_

_Пенгвин: Окей, тогда, ты ни за что в это не поверишь…_

***

_Ло: Я направляюсь домой. Сегодня тайская кухня?_

_Чоппер: Ты специально поменял мое расписание, чтобы вытащить меня на завтрашнюю вечеринку?_

_Ло: Насколько сильные неприятности меня ждут, если я скажу «да»?_

_Чоппер: Не настолько и сильные, я же знаю, что это была не твоя идея_

_Ло: Что ж это хорошо. Сегодня был потрясающий день, так что мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он закончился тем, что ты будешь на меня злиться_

_Чоппер: Чем он был так хорош?_

_Ло: Помнишь детектива, которого ты вчера встретил?_  
Ло: Ты еще сказал, что он горяч  
Ло: И не отрицай этого 

_Чоппер: Гррр, да_

_Ло: В общем, он мой брат_

_Чоппер: Прости, что?_  
Чоппер: Типа брат по группировке?  
Чоппер: Это какой-то шифр из тех времен, когда ты был мафиози? 

_Ло: Нет-нет. Настоящий брат. Молочный брат._

_Чоппер: Как, черт возьми, получилось так, что ты стал криминальным боссом, а твой брат детективом?_

_Ло: Я был под прикрытием_

_Чоппер: Боже, так даже страннее_

_Ло: Дальше еще веселее. Его супер крутой напарник – Далтон_

_Чоппер: Далтон?_

_Ло: Он был моим связным, когда я работал под прикрытием_

_Чоппер: ОМГ друг Смокера? Какого черта он тут делает?_

_Ло: Перевелся. Изначально-то он отсюда_

_Чоппер: Вау, это реально круто_  
Чоппер: Правда, реально круто  
Чоппер: Особенно часть про брата 

_Ло: Правда же? В общем, они оба будут завтра на барбекю так что ты с ними познакомишься_  
Ло: Хотя ты уже встречался с Ником, так что с ним нет  
Ло: Ты познакомишься с Далтоном  
Ло: Он практически мой герой так что  
Ло: Будь милым 

_Чоппер: Ладно_

_Ло: Так что странные дела сегодня?  
Ло: Я про кино _

_Чоппер: Ты разве не хочешь потусить со своим братом?_

_Ло: Он должен работать_  
Ло: У нас на улицах серийный убийца  
Ло: Никки и Далтон собираются всех нас спасти 

_Чоппер: Эм, окей, если тебе и правда хочется_

_Ло: Как это понимать?_

_Чоппер: Не знаю. Что такого крутого в том, чтобы пересматривать со мной что-то, что ты уже смотрел?_

_Ло: Всего-то парочку первых серий_  
Ло: И потом, мне нравится тусоваться с тобой  
Ло: Ты смотришься у меня на коленях  
Ло: Оу, это прозвучало странно, прости 

_Чоппер: Нет, все в порядке. Я и правда отлично смотрюсь у тебя на коленях_

_Ло: Ладно, итак_  
Ло: Очень странные дела, тайская еда, и немного экспериментальных/несколько неловких обнимашек?  
Ло: Сегодня вечером? 

_Чоппер: Я буду дома в 6_

_Ло: Отлично_

***

Тем же вечером, в четверть седьмого, закрывший за собой дверь Чоппер обнаружил, что на первом этаже дома тихо и пусто. В гостиной был включен телевизор, второй эпизод «Очень странных дел» стоял на паузе на самом начале. На журнальном столике стоял пакет полный вкусно пахнущей еды, а еще посуда, пара наборов палочек для еды и кейс из шести банок пива, одна из которых, как заметил Чоппер, отсутствовала.

Решив, что Ло в туалете, Чоппер поднялся наверх и переоделся в пару треников и футболку с хэллоу китти, которую в качестве шутки пару лет назад купил ему Эйс. Но когда он вернулся вниз, Ло там снова не оказалось, так что, пройдя сквозь кухню, Чоппер открыл дверь, ведущую на задний дворик.

И, конечно же, Ло был здесь, полулежал на одном из шезлонгов, бутылка Блю Мун* в одной руке, сигарета в другой. Когда он обернулся и увидел Чоппера, то кашлянул и выпустил длинную струю дыма.

– Прости, – хрипло произнес он, – должно быть, потерял счет времени.

– Все нормально, – улыбнулся Чоппер. – Я вернулся несколько минут назад.

Ло выглядел настолько расслабленным, настолько довольным, что Чоппер чуть было не извинился и не ретировался. Казалось неправильным вот так вторгаться в настолько прекрасный момент, особенно если учесть, что для Ло такие были редкостью. Однако, он знал, что Ло не против, а скорее даже предпочтет, чтобы Чоппер присоединился к нему.

Это потребовало некоторых усилий, но все же он заставил себя закрыть дверь и усесться на второй шезлонг.

Ло широко ему улыбнулся, словно знал, о внутренней борьбе Чоппера, и был горд, что тот остался.

– Просто охрененно классный день… – тихо заметил Ло, делая еще одну затяжку.

– Да? 

– Да, – кивнул Ло, – и есть только одна вещь, которая может сделать его еще лучше.

– И что бы это могло быть? – спросил Чоппер.

Чопперу на мгновение показалось, что он заметил что-то такое в выражении лица Ло. Нечто полное боли и печали, оно тронуло черты его лица и тенью отразилось в глазах; это было душераздирающе, но одновременно с этим в каком-то смысле красиво. 

А затем оно пропало, и Ло, повернувшись к нему, криво улыбнулся.

– Чертова тайская еда. 

Они вместе поели, сидя на диване, с переплетенными под несколькими мягкими одеялами ногами. Чоппер, неожиданно, очень увлекся сюжетом «Очень странных дел». К шестому эпизоду Одиннадцать твердо заняла позицию любимого персонажа Чоппера, и они оба – и Ло и Чоппер – заходились в приступах смеха, каждый раз, когда Ло откалывал шуточки про прическу Стива.

Было уже за полночь, когда Чоппер сдался и сказал, что ему надо в кровать. Ло сонно помахал ему рукой, выглядел он при этом так, будто вот-вот вырубится прямо на диване. 

Чоппер встал и, подойдя к закутанному в одно из одеял Ло, наклонился и мягко поцеловал его в макушку, увенчанную копной густых черных волос. Но не успел он выпрямиться, как Ло схватил его за запястье.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Ло.

– Мм? – промычал Чоппер, его сердце вдруг начало биться очень быстро.

Ло притянул его ближе, глядя на него из-под тяжелых век.

– Спасибо, что провел со мной время. 

– Это тебе спасибо, что не против побыть моей жилеткой и проводить со мной время. 

Еще мгновение Ло внимательно изучал его. Его взгляд огладил волосы Чоппера, его веснушки, а затем остановился на губах. Кончики пальцев Чоппера начало покалывать.

– Я соврал, когда сказал, что тайская еда сделает этот день идеальным.

Аккуратно усевшись на диван, Чоппер повернулся так, чтобы Ло было удобнее обнимать его рукой за талию.

– Правда?

Ло кивнул, но ничего не ответил. В душе у него, кажется, происходила внутренняя борьба. 

– Эй, – прошептал Чоппер, обхватив ладонями его лицо, – что случилось? Ты можешь мне рассказать.

Еще несколько минут прошли в тишине, а затем Ло глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Выпростав из-под одеяла вторую руку, он сжал ей бедро Чоппера и мягко потянул его на себя, пока тот едва ли не оказался лежащим на нем сверху. Ло источал тепло, и он уже неоднократно доказал Чопперу, что тот может ему доверять, так что Чоппер не возражал. 

– Знаешь, что мне хотелось сделать больше всего на свете, когда я узнал, что мой брат здесь?

Чоппер медленно провел рукой по волосам Ло. У него появилась мыслишка о том, что Ло собирался ему сказать, отчего у него появилось неудержимое желание его защитить. 

– Что тебе хотелось сделать? – спросил он.

Ло стиснул зубы и открыл глаза. Он посмотрел на Чоппера с такой мукой и тоской во взгляде, что у того снова разбилось и без того искалеченное сердце.

– Мне хотелось позвонить Киду. – Голос Ло дрогнул. – Мне просто хотелось позвонить Киду и рассказать ему про брата, а потом, возможно…

Он снова стиснул зубы, и Чоппер снова очень нежно провел рукой по его волосам. Когда стало очевидно, что Ло говорить больше ничего не собирается, Чоппер отстранился и потянул на себя одеяло. Подняв руки, Ло принялся наблюдать за маневрами устраивающегося рядом с ним Чоппера.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Ло, дыхание у него перехватило.

– Хочу побыть тут с тобой еще немного, – тихо ответил Чоппер.

Он вытянулся на диване и теперь лежал, прижавшись к Ло всем телом, от груди и до лодыжек, обняв того еще и рукой поперек талии. Когда он полностью устроился, сердце внутри колотилось, а еще он, кажется, дрожал немного, но прошло уже несколько лет, с тех пор, как он спал так близко к другому человеку, и это было настолько же пугающе, насколько и захватывающе. 

Когда сверху его укрыли одеялом, ему удалось немного успокоиться, когда же Ло наконец-то его обнял, он довольно выдохнул. Ерошащее волосы дыхание Ло было теплым, а сердце в груди билось сильно и ровно. 

– Прости, – прошептал Ло.

– За что? – спросил Чоппер.

Он почувствовал, как Ло покачал головой.

– Просто.

Оба уснули в считанные минуты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
> * В англ. версии текста было слово satchel – это портфели с длинным ремнем на плечо, которые носят на боку. Выглядит примерно [так](https://goo.gl/gRd4nt).  
> * Убийца с Грин-Ривер – Гэри Леон Риджуэй, американский серийный убийца. Совершил 49 доказанных убийств девушек и женщин, в период с 1982 по 1998 год. Подробнее [тут](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B6%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%B9,_%D0%93%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B8).  
> * Подробнее о Медицинском Центре Harborview, если кому интересно, [здесь](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harborview_Medical_Center).  
> * Молочные братья – мальчики, росшие в одной и той же семье как приёмыши  
> * Перл Дистрикт – Район Жемчужина – это район Портленда, штат Орегон.  
> * КаналТрэвэл – TravelChannel – американский канал платного телевидения, принадлежащий Discovery, Inc.  
> * Гордон Рамзи – знаменитый британский шеф-повар. Его рестораны удостоены 16 звёзд Мишлен.  
> * Саунд – я так понимаю, речь о Пьюджет-саунд – системе заливов недалеко от Сиэтла.  
> * Блю Мун – пиво американской пивоварни «Blue Moon»
> 
> Данный фанфик переводится при поддержке донатов. И хочется сказать огромное спасибо всем людям, благодаря пожертвованиям которых перевод этой истории увидел свет! 
> 
> В данный момент идет сбор донатов на перевод третьей главы. Подробности можно почитать в паблике переводчика [по ссылке](https://vk.com/taiyo_h?w=wall-75446372_2179).


End file.
